


Whatever the Circumstance

by theoofoof



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 35,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoofoof/pseuds/theoofoof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Carson and Elsie Hughes work together at Crawley's Wine Merchants - he is head buyer, she is client manager. They've worked together for ten years and are close friends. Deep down both would like to be something more but it's not that simple... Modern AU. Chelsie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first for me - a modern AU fic (it seems to be the season for those at the moment).
> 
> The title of this fic was inspired by this quote from Tumblr: 'The point of fics set in alternate universes are to show that no matter what setting or circumstance, these two people will always find each other. I will find you. Every me loves every you.'
> 
> Thanks to olehistorian for her beta duties!

"Mummy, mummy! Uncle Charlie is here!" Five year old Grace Hughes runs down the stairs, shouting to her mother. She had been sitting in the bay window of the master bedroom for the past half an hour waiting for the familiar black Audi to pull up outside.

"I'll have to go," Elsie says into the phone.

"So I heard," her friend Beryl replies. "Is Charles coming for dinner again? That's three times this week."

"We're very busy at the moment and it's easier to work from here in the evenings rather than finding a babysitter for Grace so I can go into the office."

"Well, you know my feelings on the matter. He's a nice man, Elsie. A good man. You could do a whole lot worse! If you ever do want time alone with him then I'm happy to have Grace so you can-"

"Goodbye Beryl!" Elsie snaps the receiver hung up with a thud. She does wish her friend would stop going on about how she and Charles would make a good couple. They are friends, best friends and nothing more.

They had met ten years ago when she began working for Crawley's Wine Merchants. He was the head buyer and she joined as client manager; their working relationship was rocky at first. She had wanted to make some changes, modernise the business, but Charles had resisted, keen to stick with old ways, the ways he knew. They had argued from petty little things about whose turn it was to buy the milk for the staff fridge, to more important things like becoming a paperless environment. Sometime she had given in for the sake of a quiet life, but not when it was something she had really believed in like allowing their staff to work a full week over four extended days.

Over time Charles had begun to see that modernising wasn't as bad as he had thought, although he still preferred hand written notes to emails and wore a three-piece suit to work every day; none of this casual Friday nonsense! Once they had overcome that hurdle they worked well together and a strong friendship had blossomed. They had supported each other through some tough times but he had never given the slightest inkling that he wanted anything more from her than friendship. She had once entertained thoughts of there being something more between them, but that was before Grace; before her life was changed forever.

"Mummy, come on!" Grace implores, impatient now; she wants her mother to open the door and let their visitor in.

"Don't shout Grace!" chastises Elsie, immediately regretting it as Grace's face falls. It isn't her daughter's fault that Beryl has put her in this mood.

"I'm sorry Mummy. I'm just excited to see Uncle Charlie." She likes it when he visits, he captivates her with magic and circus tricks, makes her laugh.

"I know," Elsie replies and opens the door just as Charles is about to knock. "Come in Charles," she greets with a weak smile. "If you'll excuse me I need to check on dinner. You know where to hang your coat." And now she is taking her bad mood out on him, but she just can't help herself.

After hanging his coat and catching Grace in his arms as she hurls herself at him, he follows Elsie into the kitchen, Grace balanced on his hip. Elsie is bending down, checking on the pasta bake in the oven.

"Is anything the matter?" he asks diplomatically, having noticed her dark mood.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," she answers sharply.

He puts Grace down and sends her off into the sitting room with a promise he will come and look at her new reading book with her in a few moments.

"Elsie, I know you and I know when something is bothering you. Won't you tell me? I'm on your side remember."

"I've just had a bit of a to-do with Beryl, that's all."

Charles nods knowingly. He should have known; the two of them are often at odds. "For someone who claims to be your best friend, she certainly knows how to wind you up."

"It's nothing." Charles raises an eyebrow. "Oh, very well. She thinks I need a man in my life and it's becoming a constant topic of conversation. She's rather insistent about it."

"Ah. I see. Well if it's any consolation, Robert feels the same about me," he chuckles.

"He thinks you need a man in your life?" Elsie teases, with a small smile.

"You know what I mean. So, does Beryl have a particular suitor in mind?" He doesn't really want to know the answer, doesn't want to think of her with anyone else. He won't tell her of course, she thinks of him as a friend and that's all, despite what Robert might say.

"She does, but it's a waste of time." Elsie huffs as she plays her friends words over and over in her mind. She takes her frustrations out on the dishes as she tries to get a head start on some of the washing up; scrubbing madly. "Do you know what really bothers me? It's the implication that I need a man at all. That somehow my life is incomplete without one. I've managed perfectly well so far."

"Perhaps she feels Grace needs a father?" he suggests, regretting it as soon as the words leave his mouth.

Elsie bites down the scathing retort that comes to mind first, instead saying, "Grace has plenty of father figures in her life, as you and Beryl well know."

"Then perhaps it is you Beryl is concerned for. Not that you need a man in your life, but that you are missing out on something rather nice by not being open to the possibility of a relationship."

Elsie's hands still. "I'm fine Charles. I have Grace, I have good friends and a good job. I don't need anything else," she asserts in a tone that brokers no room for discussion.

He excuses himself to go and read to Grace as promised and she sighs, dropping the cloth into the sink.

It's not his fault, or Beryl's. She knows they both mean well, that they want what's best for her, but they don't know what it feels like. To have fought not just to exist but to live, to show the world that she isn't altered by what has happened to her, but deep down she knows it's a lie.

She would once have welcomed Beryl's match-making. She almost did. Six years ago…

* * *

_Beryl had arranged for the three of them to have dinner in a posh London hotel to discuss the catering for the Crawley's upcoming function, but then had dropped out at the last minute, claiming illness but insisting that Charles and Elsie go anyway and not let the reservation go to waste. Elsie had been suspicious but in the end had decided it wouldn't hurt to go along with her friend's scheme. At the very least she'd have a nice dinner and maybe, this would be the beginning of something more between her and Charles. He'd offered to pick her up but she'd had some errands to run and so had arranged to meet him there. She never made it though. She had been running late so had taken a short cut through the local park when someone had grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bushes. She never made it to the hotel._

_That was the night she had been forced to give up hope of anything more than friendship with Charles Carson. That was the night Grace had been conceived._


	2. Chapter 2

After she has calmed down, she adds the garlic bread to the oven, before making her way into the living room to find Charles. He's sat on the sofa with Grace curled against his side, reading her reading book. She stands silently in the doorway and watches them for a few minutes, marvelling at how good he is with her daughter.

Her moment of reverie is broken when Grace looks up and smiles at her. Charles doesn't turn but his shoulders stiffen, Elsie can tell that he knows she's there.

"Dinner won't be long Charles. It's nothing fancy; just a tomato pasta bake and garlic bread. Would you choose a wine to go with it?" Despite working at Crawley's for ten years, she still defers to Charles when it comes to making decision about wine. "I'll just take Grace up to bed and be down in a moment. Grace, say good night to Uncle Charlie."

Grace looks like she is about to protest, but a stern look from her mother makes her think again. She gives Charles a hug and a kiss on the cheek, whispering, "Good night Uncle Charlie."

"Good night Gracie," he replies, returning her hug. "Sweet dreams."

Grace obediently follows Elsie up the stairs, leaving Charles alone. He sits quietly for a few moments, thinking about his disagreement [RF1] with Elsie. It had all gone downhill when he had mentioned Grace's father… or lack thereof. Charles didn't know what he had been thinking. Everyone knew that the topic of Grace's father was off-limits, although only he, Beryl and Sybil Crawley, who had been on duty at the hospital that night, knew the reason why. He feels the bile rise up as he thinks about that horrible event; even 6 years on, they are still incredibly vivid…

* * *

_He'd been sat at the restaurant waiting for her; they'd been set up by Beryl, although she'd never admit it, but Elsie was late. At first, he didn't worry too much, while tardiness was out of character, she had told him she'd had errands to run, so he assumed she'd just got caught up with one of them. But as five minutes turned to ten and half an hour dragged closer to an hour, without so much as a text to say she'd be late, he'd begun to feel like a fool, thinking she hadn't shown up because she had realised what Beryl was up to and didn't feel that way about him. He paid for the two drinks he'd had and left; feeling hurt and upset. He'd been in a taxi on his way home when Beryl had phoned but, being in no mood to talk to her, he'd let it go to voicemail and shut his phone off. It was only when he arrived home to several frantic messages on his answering machine did her realise what an idiot he had been._

_The first three or four messages had just been Beryl asking Charles to ring her, her tone getting more and more worried each time, but he'll never forget the fifth one; Beryl had been in tears. "Charles Carson where the hell are you? I called the restaurant but they said… they said you'd left. Oh why aren't you answering your bloody phone?! S-s-something's happened… it's Elsie… she's… she's been… attacked. We're at St Mary's. Please ring me as soon as you get this."_

_Charles had acted on autopilot, picking up his car keys despite the two large glasses of wine he'd drank at the restaurant. He had driven straight to St Mary's, breaking every speed limit and running every light her could to get there… he'd been lucky not to be pulled over by the police. He'd tried ringing Beryl from the car, but couldn't get through. It had gone straight to voicemail. Not being able to find a parking space, he'd left his car in a drop off zone and rushed into Accident & Emergency. He'd looked around franticly for several moments, before spotting Beryl in the corner, crying softly._

_"Beryl?"_

_"Where the bloody hell have you been?"_

_"Never mind that. What happened?"_

_"She was attacked. Walking through the park."_

_"What on earth was she doing in the park at that time of night?"_

_"Taking a shortcut."_

_He'd run his hand through his hair, asking the question he had been dreading since hearing Beryl's message. "And when you say attacked?"_

_"She was…"_

_"Beryl?" he'd pressed._

_"I can hardly manage to say the word…"_

_In the end she hadn't needed to. Her reluctance to utter the word had confirmed Charles' worst fears and he had sunk into the chair next to Beryl and dropped his head into his hands._

* * *

Charles shakes his head to rid himself of the memories and goes to the kitchen to get select a bottle of wine to accompany their meal. He chooses a nice, full-bodied merlot and pours them both a glass before lifting the pasta bake and garlic bread out of the oven and plating it up.

"You didn't have to do that," Elsie says, as she enters.

"I don't mind. Did she go down alright?" he enquires as they sit.

"She did. Being back at school is certainly tiring her out." Elsie sips her wine. "Mmm, that's lovely Charles."

"You always sound so surprised. It is what I do. If the wine is lovely, then it complements the food well."

"Don't tell Beryl, but the sauce is from a jar," she confesses.

He smiles conspiratorially as he takes another forkful. "Your secret is safe with me. Speaking of Beryl… I want to apologise for earlier."

"You don't have to Charles. I'm the one who should be sorry. She had set me on edge and I let it get the better of me. You, as usual, were trying to keep the peace. Thank you." She extends her hand and lays it atop his on the table; a peace offering.

"Has something happened?" he asks, the warmth of her hand making him feel more at ease. He's known Elsie a long time and while Beryl can get under her skin, it's doesn't usually have this effect. "Other than Beryl being… well, Beryl?"

Elsie places her fork on the edge of her plate and takes a large sip of her wine. "Grace came home from school the other day asking why she doesn't have a Dad."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your comments and reviews; they really do make me smile. I am trying to respond to everyone individually, so if you have questions or anything, feel free to ask. I probably won't be giving away spoilers or anything, but I do have a lot of the character profiles/backgrounds etc in my head so if you want to ask about that then thats fine. To my beta - olehistorian - you have once again been a star. It wasn't easy to get Charles' point of view across well in this, but our discussion really helped. Thank you!
> 
> Just want to add here that the views expressed in this chapter are from the character... not me. I'm aware that the decisions the characters are making/have made might not be ones that others could even comprehend but I have researched this fic and read accounts of people in the same situation as Elsie, so it does happen. I'm not saying what's write or wrong; that is up to individuals to decide for themselves in their own situations.

_"Has something happened?" he asks. "Other than Beryl being… well, Beryl?"_

_Elsie places her fork on the edge of her plate and takes a large sip of her wine. "Grace came home from school the other day asking why she doesn't have a Dad."_

"I mean, I knew I would have to have this conversation eventually," Elsie continues. "I just didn't expect it so soon. I thought I had more time. She's only five."

"So what prompted it?" Charles enquires.

"They're having a 'Daddy and Daughter Day' at school. One of the other children in her class told her that she couldn't go because she didn't have a dad."

Charles sighs knowingly. "I see."

Elsie eyes him suspiciously. "Aren't you going to say 'I told you so'?"

Charles puts his glass down, slightly affronted at her suggestion. "Why would I say that?"

"Because you did. When I first told you I was pregnant and thinking about keeping the baby you said, 'and what will you tell it about its father when it asks? Because it will, you do realise that?'"

Charles looks shamed as Elsie recites his words back at him. Admittedly, he hadn't handled the news of her pregnancy well at all. All he had been able to see had been problems. Would she be able to love a child that had been the result of such an abhorrent act? How would she cope being a single parent? How would she balance work and motherhood? What would she do when the child wanted to know about its father? At one point, he even suggested it would be better for all concerned if she had gotten rid of it.

"I said a lot of things back then… stupid things," he utters, his eyes downcast.

"You did," she agrees. But is quick to add, "We've come a long way since then and I don't hold any of what you said against you. It was a shock and you're often flustered by shocks and changes. I know you meant well."

He  _had_  meant well, wanting to make sure his friend had known exactly what she was doing, he just hadn't been very eloquent in explaining himself. He never has that problem with anyone else, just Elsie. She challenges and riles him and, in a rush to win an argument, he often speaks without thinking. Elsie has the unique ability to turn him into a bumbling idiot at times. They fight, as they had then, and then when he realises he is wrong, he skulks back with his tail between his legs asking for her forgiveness. Usually after a prompting, or more frequently, a scolding from Beryl Patmore…

* * *

_It was after one such scolding from Beryl, that he had sought her out to resolve their argument about the baby. He had found Elsie on the roof of the building, leaning on the railing looking out over the city._

_He'd tried to lighten the mood. "You're not going to jump are you?" It had been a mistake; she had not been in the mood for teasing._

_She had whirled round as fast as lightening, her eyes blazing. "Why, it wouldn't matter would it? It might even be 'better for all concerned'?" She hadn't really considered jumping, but she had been angry with him, so she'd thrown his earlier comment back at him; wanting to hurt him as much as he'd hurt her._

_"You don't mean that Elsie and neither did I. I'm sorry." He really was. Upon reflection, he'd felt guilty. He couldn't believe he'd suggested she get rid of the baby. Abortion had never been something he'd believed in, but then again, he'd never thought about it in the context of the current situation. He'd still wanted to clear the air between them though and knew that meant listening to her point of view. He'd taken two cautious steps towards and had held out his hand. "Please come away from the edge and we can talk," he'd beckoned. He hadn't really believed she'd jump but he'd felt uncomfortable about her being so close to railings._

_"I'm not sure there's anything to say," Elsie had retorted, but had moved nearer the middle of the roof, ignoring his outstretched hand. "I thought you were my friend Charles."_

_"I am. Of course I am."_

_"Then why would you say such horrible things?"_

_"I… I don't honestly know. Your news was a shock… It never occurred to me that you might be…"_

_"Pregnant? No. It didn't occur to me either. I thought I was too old for all that. If I don't have this baby then that will be it… there won't be another chance for me to be a mother."_

_"I didn't know you wanted to be."_

_"I sometimes wish I'd gone another way; met a man, got married, had children." She pauses then, to consider her next words carefully. "Charles, this certainly isn't the way I'd have wished to have a child, but despite how it's come about, I have this overwhelming sense of love for my baby."_

_"I suppose I can understand that. I just want to make sure that you know what you're letting yourself in for."_

_"I doubt any parent knows what to expect before having their first child."_

_"No, but won't it be a constant reminder of… what happened?"_

_Elsie sighed. "I don't know. But what I do know is I'll regret not having this baby."_

_"If you're sure?"_

_"I am."_

_The more she had talked, the more he'd realised that he had been basing his objections on his worries and insecurities, not on what was best for her. She clearly wanted this baby; he could see it in her eyes, in the way her hand was unconsciously, yet instinctively, placed on her stomach. He'd known then that he had to stop focussing on the problems he envisioned and instead be there for her. "Then you have my support."_

_Elsie was sceptical about the sudden change in his attitude. "Really?"_

_"Of course," he'd assured, before adding softly. "I'm on your side remember._

_Despite the rocky ground they'd been on during their conversation, Elsie had managed to give him a small smile. "Thank you for that."_

* * *

"I don't have an answer for her, Charles," sobs Elsie. "I can't tell her the truth… not yet; she's too young to understand."

"You could tell her a version of the truth… appropriate for her age," Charles suggests, putting his fork down to take her small hand in his big ones. "You know I always believe that honesty is the best policy, Elsie. Even in the toughest of cases. Don't lie to her; just don't tell her everything yet."

Elsie nods and places her other hand on top of their joined ones. Neither says anything for a few moments, Elsie content to take comfort from her friend, and Charles content to provide it.

Once Elsie has calmed down, she gestures to their plates. "We'd better finish up or else it will go cold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you can all understand Charles' actions and don't think him a terrible person. He wasn't really thinking. If you've any questions about his thought processes, please do ask.


	4. Chapter 4

_One week later…_

"Thanks for helping me clear up," Elsie says as she loads the last plate into the dishwasher.

"Don't I always?" he replies, covering the leftovers with foil.

"Yes, but I still appreciate it."

He opens the fridge and begins to rearrange items to make room for the three plates he has to put in. "I don't understand why whenever Beryl decides to have one of her dinners that you offer up your house and kitchen. She always leaves you with the mess."

"She does do all the cooking," defends Elsie, as she washes a couple of items that aren't dishwasher safe. "Besides, it's easier to host it here because Grace can just go to bed as soon as she's tired."

"She could stay and help to tidy up though."

"Heavens no! She's forever moaning about how my kitchen isn't laid out in a logical fashion. If I let her put things away, I'd never find anything again."

"Fair enough." He picks up an open bottle of Sauvignon Blanc and gestures to her glass.

"Mmm, yes please." She watches as he pours, his actions graceful and full of finesse. The gentle flick of the wrist and twist of the bottle perfected over years to ensure no wine is ever spilt. "Why don't you go through? I'll only be a second."

Charles moves through to the living room and, having placed their wine glasses on the coffee table, relaxes on the leather sofa. He switches on the television but it's just for background noise. His eyes are drawn to the photo that sits on the end table. It is his favourite photo of Elsie and Grace. He had taken it at the company garden party last year; Grace was Elsie had been sat on the grass and Grace was stood behind her, her arms around her mum's neck. They were laughing about something unbeknown to him, but he had found the moment rather endearing and had lifted his camera and snapped the two of them without a second thought. They hadn't even known he'd taken it. Later he'd had the photo printed and framed and given it to Elsie as a gift. She'd been delighted.

Seeing him looking at the photo of her and Grace reminds Elsie that she has yet to tell him about the other night. She enters the room and sits down beside him. "I meant to tell you," she says "I took your advice." He looks at her blankly; completely unaware of what she is referring to. "I spoke to Grace… about her father."

Charles nods. How could he have forgotten? "How did it go?"

"Well, it wasn't easy but I think she understands," Elsie replies, thinking back to their conversation…

* * *

_Elsie had been agonising over when to speak to Grace and, as a result had been distracted and out of sorts all day. Grace may have only been five but she was an intuitive character, like her mum._

_"Are you okay Mummy?" she'd asked at bedtime._

_"I'm fine," Elsie had fibbed, tucking her daughter in._

_"You seem sad."_

_Elsie had sighed. "I've just been thinking about things, that's all."_

_"Is it because I asked about my Dad? I didn't mean to make you sad."_

_"It's not your fault," Elsie had told her honestly. "You didn't know that it would upset me, but you have a right to know about him, so if you still want to know I will tell you." Grace had nodded and Elsie had moved to sit next to her on the bed. She had held Grace's hand and taken a moment to gather her thoughts before continuing. "It makes me sad to think about your father because… well, because he wasn't a very nice man."_

_"Why?"_

_Elsie had taken a deep breath. "He hurt me."_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know," Elsie had replied honestly, tears filling her eyes. "But he did, badly and I never want to see him again." She'd sworn to herself that she wouldn't cry, but she couldn't help it as one rolled down her cheek._

_Grace cuddled up to her side. "It's okay Mummy; don't cry. We don't have to see him. I don't want to. I love you Mummy."_

_"I love you too Gracie," Elsie had replied. "I want you to know that. No matter what your Dad did or how I feel about him, I will never, ever stop loving you. Do you understand?"_

_Grace had nodded and the two of them had snuggled quietly together, eventually falling asleep._

* * *

There are tears in Elsie's eyes as she finishes telling Charles about her conversation with Grace. His hand automatically reaches for hers, holding it and tracing gentle circles on the back of it with his thumb.

"You were very brave," he whispers, his own voice catching with emotion.

"She hasn't mentioned him again and I wonder if I did the right thing… I don't want her to be frightened or feel she isn't wanted."

"I doubt Grace could ever feel unwanted."

"I'm torn because I want her to feel she can talk to me and ask questions but I don't know if I'm strong enough to have those conversations with her."

"When she's older, she will understand," he promises as he gives her hand a gentle squeeze. "You've done the hardest part and you've made sure she knows you love her. That will help."

She smiles tearfully and nods at him, turning her attention to the television wanting something to distract her.

His next words are hesitant; he is unsure if he's overstepping. "I was thinking… perhaps I could… go with Grace… to the Dad's day. If she's still desperate to go."

Elsie is stunned. Charles has been the predominant male figure in Grace's life since she was half an hour old, but she'd never expected him to offer his services in this way. "That's incredibly thoughtful Charles and I will ask her, but I've said I'd take her to the zoo instead; as kind of compensation." Elsie remembers Grace's face when she suggested it. "She's rather excited about it."

"That's okay," Charles replies with a wave his hand in an attempt to mask his disappointment.

Elsie sees right through him though and her heart swells at the fact that he clearly wants to spend time with Grace. "You could always join us," she offers.

"I don't want to impose if you were planning to spend some quality time with her."

"Nonsense," she berates gently. "Grace would love it if you came." She pauses before adding softly. "We both would."

"That settles it then," Charles accepts, smiling at the thought of spending time with the two of the girls dearest to him.


	5. Chapter 5

_The following Monday…_

There are some days when Elsie wishes that she could have stayed in bed, huddled away from the world with a giant bar of Galaxy and her favourite DVD boxset. Days like today. She'd known it was going to be one of those days from the moment she'd woken up and realised she'd slept through her alarm.

The morning had been a blur of activity as she and Grace rushed around the house trying to get ready for the day. They were normally so organised; Elsie had to be as a single mother with a demanding career, and as such Grace had to toe the line, but one little setback like this could send her day spiralling out of control. And, as was typical on days like this, everything that could have gone wrong did. There'd been no hot water, Grace had used the last of the milk for her cereal, leaving Elsie none for her morning coffee, and then she'd moaned when Elsie gave her a cheese sandwich in her lunch; she'd wanted ham.

Elsie had tried hard to explain that there was no time to make another sandwich and even if there had been there was no ham in the fridge. So hard in fact that she took her eye of her toaster and soon the room was full of smoke. She'd been meaning to get a new one since the timer had given up months ago. Every time he came round, Charles moaned about her still having 'that contraption'; he didn't understand why she couldn't just use the grill – especially as 'she even had an eye level one for goodness sake'. And every time she stuck her tongue out at him and called him a Philistine. Thank goodness he hadn't been present for this little debacle.

Elsie had given up on the toast and snippily sent Grace off to get her things together while she aired the kitchen. Grace had returned five minutes later with her coat and shoes on but she hadn't been able to find her reading book bag. After almost ten minutes of searching, Elsie had just been about to give up and send her to school without it, it had been found down the side of the fridge, of all places!

Thankfully the Gods of the road had looking down kindly on her and she'd managed to get Grace to school on time and then had made good time to the office, although still slightly late. She'd thought things would calm down when she got to work, but it seems the rest of the universe was out to get her. She walks into an office in chaos.

"The computer system is down," Phyllis Baxter, the newest advertising executive informs her.

Elsie sighs. "I'll ring the service desk."

"Already done," replies Phyllis, "they said they were aware of the problem and would get us back up and running as soon as possible. But they can't give us any more precise a time frame than that."

"Just what we need," Elsie mumbles under her breath as she enters her office and hangs up her coat. It's bad enough when technology fails them on a normal day but there are a host of new client meetings today and Elsie really needs access to the system. She'll have to do her preparation and research the old fashioned way, which will take much longer. But first she needs caffeine.

It's as if he has read her mind, because at the very moment she turns to make her way to the kitchen, Charles appears in her doorway holding two large cups from Starbucks. She'd fired off a quick text to him during the maelstrom of her morning to inform him that she was going to be late and it seems he has taken it upon himself to improve her day.

"Thank you," she says as she takes the proffered drink. "I know how much you hate that place."

"Yes well, I just thought that after such a hectic morning that you might need it, so I just-"

"You sent Alfred didn't you?"

He begins to protest. "Well, I-," but thinks better of it at the sight of her raised eyebrow. There are times when she can read him like a book. "How did you know?"

"I spotted him climbing the stairs when I was on my way up in the lift," she smiles. "I ought to be angry with you, he's supposed to be gaining knowledge of wines before he embarks on his course at the Ritz, not playing tea boy." She takes a sip of her drink and lets out a heavenly sigh, "but I am very grateful. I needed this – it's been one of those mornings."

"Has it really been that terrible?"

"If I started to reel off all the things that have gone wrong for me so far today, we would be here until lunchtime. Now, normally I would never pass up the opportunity to sit around enjoying a leisurely cup of tea on the Old Bat's time…" She ignores his disapproving look and continues regardless, "… however, today I have several potential clients coming to meet with me and no computer system to work with, and I believe you have a delivery coming?"

"Yes but," he looks at his watch, "not for another hour."

"I spoke to Grace, about your… offer." She lowers her voice, conscious that they're still stood in her office doorway," you know, to go with her to the Dad's event at school."

"She wasn't offended was she?"

"Not at all. Quite the opposite in fact. She was all ready to ditch the zoo idea, until she found out I'd invited you too. Now she's even more excited about the zoo."

Charles smiled, already planning the day in his head. "When's a good day for you two? I was thinking-" He is interrupted by a knock on the door. It's Alfred. "Sorry to interrupt, but the wine delivery is here Mr Carson."

He looks at his watch. "They're early. They said they wouldn't be here until eleven. Tell them I shall be down in a moment." Elsie gives him a pointed look. He knows what she wants and gives in, after all the boy did fetch their drinks this morning. "Oh and Alfred, perhaps you would care to help me? Then we can address any questions you have."

"Thank you Mr Carson. That would be very helpful, if you're sure you have the time."

Charles nods and turns back to Elsie. "So, the zoo?" Elsie is about to suggest this weekend when her phone rings. She looks at Charles apologetically as she turns to answer it. "We'll talk about it later," he mouths as she picks up the receiver.

Elsie nods before turning her attention to the caller. "Crawley Wine Merchants, Elsie Hughes speaking."

* * *

Elsie's meetings with the potential new clients go well; three of four sign on there and then while the other wants a bit of time to mull things over. The last one, Sir Richard Carlisle, is currently enjoying his celebratory whiskey with their managing director, Robert Crawley as was the custom. They come to her with their questions and queries, their moans and groans, their ridiculous demands and she informs and placates and negotiates and then, once they have signed on the dotted line, they meet with Robert to celebrate and toast their new partnership. It's not all bad though, after signing up several new clients she and Charles normally have their own celebratory drink, normally a glass of wine from one of his complimentary cases. Which is why she is currently making her way across the outer office, heading purposefully towards his smaller one. As she's nears Charles' door, she hears his voice, loud and protesting; he does not sound happy.

She enters in time to witness him slam the phone down and curse under his breath.

"My my, such language. I'm shocked." He starts at her voice and looks up to find her biting her lip, trying not to laugh. "I assume that was the suppliers?"

"It was. They sent us completely the wrong order this morning and because I was busy instructing Alfred in the finer points of wine, I signed the delivery note without checking it properly. When I noticed the discrepancy the young upstart of a delivery boy claimed no responsibility because it had all being signed for. I finally got the correct order delivered but they won't take the original one back! So now I've got six cases of wine that I don't know what to do with."

"I'm sure we'll think of something. Perhaps a special promotion or the like?"

"But what will Robert say?"

"What Robert says will depend on how we sell the whole thing to him. It's not a mistake but rather and intuitive venture to bring in more business."

He smiles at her in thanks; she always kept him grounded. "Very well." He rises and pours them both a small glass of wine. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready for this. Has your day improved any?"

"This afternoon has been much better. You'll soon have orders crossing your desk from three new clients."

"Congratulations. Any names I might recognise?"

"There's one you definitely will, Sir Richard Carlisle."

"The newspaper magnate?"

"That's him. I shouldn't say this but after spending almost an hour alone with him I can safely say he is an odious man."

"All this new money. I remember I time when we supplied royalty and nobility. Not just any Tom, Dick or Harry who made their fortune at the expense of others. Where's the style, Elsie? Where's the show?"

She's about to respond with a comment about times changing, when a commotion in the outer office catches her eye. Robert Crawley has walked in, accompanied by Sir Richard Carlisle himself. Charles and Elsie quickly put down their glasses and walk out to see them.

"I'm sorry to bother you all," Robert addresses the staff, "but I have an announcement. This afternoon Mrs Hughes secured a deal which will see Crawley's exclusively supplying the wine for Carlisle News Corporation's events for the next three years."

An excited buzz ripples around the office, everyone knows what a coup this is. Carlisle News Corporation are one of the biggest new conglomerates in the country and their social events are attended by some very influential people. All of whom will now be drinking wine sourced by them.

"To celebrate this most auspicious occasion, we will be holding a dinner dance in Sir Richard's honour on Saturday," Robert continues. "I will confirm the details in an email tomorrow, but I will expect to see you all there. This is a proud day for Crawley's."

As Robert continues showing Sir Richard around the premises, Charles and Elsie sneak back into his office. "Well Charles, you did say you wanted style and show," she reminds him teasingly.

"Yes, but somehow I don't think it will be exactly what I had in mind."


	6. Chapter 6

Somewhat unsurprisingly, the dinner dance is almost the sole topic of conversation in the office over the following days. Elsie has to chastise several of her younger members of staff for standing around the water-cooler discussing their plans for it or browsing the internet for dresses on the company's time.

Charles, on the other hand, has hardly mentioned it and Elsie assumes this is because he'd rather it wasn't happening, so it comes as a bit of a surprise when he brings it up on Thursday afternoon as he is about to leave her office.

"I ought to go and check on Alfred and Molesely," he declares, "but before I do… about this dinner on Saturday. May I make a suggestion? You'll probably find it a strange one but I ask that you consider it nonetheless?"

She gives him her full attention. "Heavens, that sounds intriguing."

"Do you think that we should… erm… go… together?"

Elsie is confused. They are both going to the dance; their presence had been demanded by their boss.

"I was thinking, given that I'm going to almost pass your house on the way that… we might… travel together. We could share the taxi fare. I could pick you up, say seven o'clock?"

She doesn't quite know what to say. He's flustered her and being flustered is not something Elsie is particularly prone to. It takes her a few moments but eventually she finds her voice. "Seven's fine, now go and make sure Molesley isn't drinking all the profits," she teases as she waves him away before fixing her eyes on the screen once again, getting back to business. But she cannot stop the small smile that slips from her lips.

* * *

"Right, well that's it," Beryl announces over the phone that night, "clear your Saturday morning. We are going shopping."

"Why?"

"You need a new frock."

"I do not need a new frock," protests Elsie. Shopping is not something she is a fan of. She's too practical for that. She can't think of anything worse than spending hours trawling through rails and rails of clothes. She supposes it's her own fault; she should never have told Beryl about Charles' suggestion but it seems that Robert Crawley has invited Beryl to the dinner too and when she asked if they should go together, Elsie couldn't think of how else to get out of it.

"It's not every day Charles Carson asks you on a date. We'll find you something that will knock his socks off."

Elsie glances into the living room, making sure little ears aren't listening. They aren't; Grace is engrossed in her Tangled DVD. "We don't even know if it is a date," she whispers.

"Oh come on! You two have been going to events like this for years and he's never once asked you to 'go together'." Elsie can almost see Beryl making quotation marks in the air with her fingers.

"I don't know…"

"Come on; it'll be fun."

"Shopping with a five year old?"

"Can't Anna watch her?"

"Anna is watching her in the evening, I can't ask her to do the morning as well. She's got essays to write."

"Well, we'll manage. She's a good girl." Elsie barely conceals her scoff, Beryl has clearly forgotten what Grace can be like when she is bored and tired.

"Ten o'clock," Beryl tells her in a tone that brokers no argument. "Outside Harvey Nicks."

* * *

Elsie scans the rack in front of her, teeth worrying the soft flesh of her bottom lip. How much longer is this going to take; they'd been out for almost an hour and hadn't found a dress.

"What about this one?" Beryl asks.

Elsie stifles her laughter as she looks at the dress her friend is holding. It is probably the worst waste of expensive material she has ever laid eyes on. It is horrible and the bright red bow that is sewn on the front doesn't help at all.

"You're not taking this seriously anymore!" Elsie scolds.

"Well, you've not liked any of the 'normal' ones I've picked for you, so I thought I'd think outside the box."

"Back inside the box, please."

Grace looks around. "What box?"

"I'll let Aunt Beryl explain," Elsie says, taking the other garments that are draped over her friend's arm and heading into the cubicle.

She hangs the dresses on the rail and eyes them closely, picking out one to try first. She chooses a midnight blue one first, but it doesn't sit right on her chest. She sighs. The next one she tries on makes her look too frumpy. Then her eyes fall on a burgundy jumpsuit. She doesn't remember picking it out – Beryl must have snuck it in. She shrugs; it can't hurt to try it on.

She steps into it, settling the straps on her shoulder and then glances in the mirror. It isn't the sort of thing she usually wears but it doesn't look at all bad. She sticks her head out of the cubicle. "Beryl?" she calls, wanting her friend's opinion.

Beryl and Grace hurry over and Elsie nervously steps out. "I knew that colour would suit you," Beryl smiles. "What do you think?"

"I like it; I do but… is it really suitable to wear to an event like this… I mean, trousers?"

"Well it's not really trousers," Beryl argues. "Not in the traditional sense. And from the front you can't even tell."

Elsie cocks her head as she examines the suit again. "It is very nice," she muses.

"I think you look lovely Mummy," Grace pipes up.

"Well that settles it," announces Beryl. "That's the one."

Elsie chuckles. What the hell; it has been ages since she's found something she both looks good and feels comfortable in. Besides, the cheeky part of her wants to see Charles' reaction when he realises it isn't a dress but a jump suit. No doubt he'll think it isn't 'proper' for such an occasion and she does enjoy winding him up a little.

"I'll need new shoes."

Beryl looks her up and down. "I've seen the perfect ones. Wait here," she instructs before bustling off.

Elsie looks around: she's barefoot in an outfit she hasn't yet paid for, with her own clothes piled on the changing room stool; as if she could go anywhere!

Beryl returns a few moments later with some black peep-toe court shoes, with a glittered back. Elsie slips her feet into them and takes in her appearance in the mirror. She nods; with her hair down and a bit more makeup than usual, she is sure she'll look more than acceptable.

"Well, we'll leave you to get changed. Don't be taking all day; we've still got to find you a bag and some new underwear."

Elsie stops dead. "U-underwear?"

"Well, who knows where the evening may lead… This could be the chance our Cheerful Charlie has been waiting for!"

"Beryl I don't think…"

"You don't think this a date, I know. But I also know Charles Carson and I have to disagree."

"No, it's not that. I just… I don't know if I'm… ready," Elsie replies, her voice smaller than Beryl has heard it in a long time. "There hasn't been anyone since…"

Beryl curses her insensitivity as her friend trails off. "Oh Elsie, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Elsie is so confident now; it is easy for people around her to momentarily forget what she has been through. "Ignore me, I don't know what I'm on about."

"No but… if you're right and this is a date… he will want  _that_ at some point."

"I tell you what; I've got a clutch bag that would go nicely with that dress. Let's forget the rest of the shopping and go home, eh? We'll have a nice cuppa and a chat. Okay?"

Elsie nods and Beryl closes the curtain on the cubicle once more. Instructing Grace to stay on the seat outside, with the promise of cake if she does as she is told, she goes off to make a phone call.

* * *

"Absolutely not!"

"Please?"

"No Beryl. Just no," replies Bill.

"But she's so scared," protests Beryl.

"And I'm sorry for her, I am. It's a terrible thing to have happened. But I am not ringing Charles to see if he has plans to sleep with her tonight. Can you imagine how embarrassing that conversation would be? Besides, I'm not even supposed to know about… it, am I?"

Beryl sighs; there are only a select few who knew what had happened to Elsie that night. She and Bill hadn't been together then, but she had told him a few years ago when he'd asked after Grace's father. "No, I suppose not."

"Sometimes you have to leave them to sort things out for themselves Beryl. Just reassure her that Charles cares for her and would never do anything that would hurt her."

"I will, I'm going to take her home and we'll have a good ol' chinwag over a cup o' tea."

"Sounds perfect; I'd better let you go then. See you later love."

Bill hang up shaking his head. He loves Beryl dearly but she often speaks without thinking, getting herself into a mess and then relies on others to help sort them out. The problem is, Bill cannot shake a nagging feeling, or a perhaps it is Beryl's nagging voice in his head, so with a sigh, he picks up the handset and dials Charles' number. He answers after only three rings and Bill takes a deep breath to steel him for what might possibly be the most uncomfortable phone call he will ever make.

"Charles, its Bill Mason. Have you got a few minutes to talk?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Charles stares at his reflection in the bathroom mirror as he shaves and thinks back to his earlier conversation with Bill Mason. He'd been surprised to see his name on the caller display; they rarely socialise together without Beryl or Elsie, so he wouldn't count him a friend as such. And he certainly wasn't someone who Charles would discuss sex with. To his credit, he poor man had sounded mortified that he was even making the phone call. It was clearly Beryl's idea. No doubt she meant well and he's glad Bill called, even if he worries that the man seems to know more about Elsie's history than he should. Forewarned is after all forearmed.

It would be a lie to say he had never thought about a more intimate relationship with Elsie. Of course he has; she's gorgeous and he's loved her for a long time. He hadn't admitted to himself until very recently that what he feels for her is love, but when he did, the fact that he'd felt like this for years hit him like a thunderbolt. He had been trying to decide how to proceed when Robert had announced the dinner and it sounded like the perfect chance. He could ask her and if she laughed in his face then he could pass it off as asking a colleague to a work function. She hadn't though, she had said yes and now she was discussing with Beryl the possibility of sleeping with him. He thanks the Lord that he finally plucked up courage to act on his feelings.

Despite his physical attraction to her and the thoughts that this inspires, he has never, much to his shame, thought about how her attack could affect that side of things. He doesn't like to dwell on what happened and as such, his fantasies are always perfect; the outside world, the past, never entered into it. Stupid really, considering.

However, the fact that Elsie may be reluctant to explore that side of things should tonight be a success, doesn't bother him. They will take it as slow as she wants, he think as he sweeps the razor across his skin and rinses it under that tap. She will set the pace and he will wait.

He examines his face closely in the mirror, making sure he hasn't missed a spot. Satisfied, with both his shave and the decision he has made, he splashes water on his face to get rid of any remnants of shaving foam before drying himself off.

* * *

Across town Elsie is standing in her bedroom trying to get her hair to co-operate. Her niece, Anna - the only child from her older sister Beckie's disastrous marriage who is studying at a local university - had arrived half an hour ago and after dispatching Elsie to go and get ready, had set about making Grace's tea.

As she wraps a section of her hair around her straighteners, trying to get it to curl, she wonders, not for the first time that evening, whether she's doing the right thing. Although still not completely convinced that Charles sees this as a date, she knows that if he does it won't be easy… for either of them. It's hard enough to bridge that divide between friendship and romance, but she wonders if, for them, some of the issues will be insurmountable.

For one, she hasn't been intimate with anyone since the attack, and the thought of being with a man that way frightens her. Beryl had tried to reassure her earlier, by reminding her that it's Charles, how she can trust him, that he won't hurt her. She knows that but subconsciously – what if she has a flashback and freezes?

She'd hate for Charles to think she was afraid of him, but she knows she can't predict her reactions and that's what scares her above all.

* * *

Having slathered the black Kiwi Shoe Polish all over his shoes fifteen minutes earlier, Charles is now vigorously brushing off the excess. He is beginning to feel a little nervous about the evening ahead; he doesn't want to do anything that will jeopardise his relationship with Elsie. He realises that, despite Elsie agreeing to his invitation tonight and his earlier conversation with Bill, he still doesn't know how Elsie feels about him, and it's dented his previous confidence.

He wants everything tonight to be perfect, which is why he's taking so much time and care polishing his shoes. It was the one semi-useful skill his father had taught him; how to properly shine a shoe. His Grandfather had been a valet to an old Lord and had passed the skill of shoe-shining down through the generations. The trick is in the next step; having rid the shoes of the excess of the first coat, he dampens a pure cotton cloth before dipping it in the polish, then applies it to the shoe using small circular motions. It is a time-consuming process, but the results are worth it. It adds a shine that Charles has never been able to achieve any other way, and he had tried quite a few during the time that he had spent disillusioned with his father who had deserted his mother and ran off with the local postmistress. Eventually, when needing to shine his shoes for his interview for office assistant at Crawley's, he had been forced to return to the way his father had taught him, and he believed that it had helped him to secure the position.

Tonight, he hopes to secure something much more precious; the affections of Elsie Hughes, and while the level of shine on his shoes may not be the deciding factor, he doesn't want to appear anything but properly presented.

* * *

Elsie routes through her make up bag, looking for a very specific eye-shadow; a smoky shade in a small box. In the end, impatience gets the better of her and she tips the contents on to the vanity; lipsticks, mascaras, blusher and a plethora of other products join the foundation and blusher she's already applied, rolling around noisily for a few seconds before settling. She spots the required eye-shadow and picks it up along with a brush and an eyeliner pencil. She applies the black eye-liner to both her top and bottom lids before smoothing the line with the brush. She applies a liberal amount of eye-shadow to the brush before sweeping it across her lids. With great concentration she adds some lash-thickening mascara followed by some rich plum lipstick to complete the look. Beryl had said it was just the right shade to match her outfit, but looking at it now, she isn't sure; she wants to look like she's made an effort but doesn't want to look as if she's trying too hard.

She contemplates ringing Charles and crying off, but the rational part of her brain knows that not an option. Her presence has been required, almost demanded, by Robert and she'd be walking a fine line at work if she didn't attend. Plus, as a little voice reminds her, she worked damn hard to secure Richard Carlisle's business and, despite how much she dislikes him and everything he stands for, she deserves to celebrate such an achievement. She takes one final look in the mirror and, running her finger through her hair one last time, stand and heads off in search of Anna, hoping her opinion will reassure her.

* * *

It takes Charles several attempts to tie his bowtie as he is all fingers and thumbs; his nerves getting the better of him. What if she's offended? What if she's embarrassed? What if he's misread the situation and she doesn't feel anything for him? Their friendship might never recover.

'But what if she feels the same?' whispers a small voice from the back of his mind. 'To be able to love her, freely and openly; taking care of her and Grace, building a life with them, think of how wonderful it could be!" Charles can picture it all; the three of them happy together as a family. 'You have to take this chance," the voice urges.

Charles knows that the voice in his head is right; he'll always regret it if he doesn't tell her how he feels. The blare of the taxi horn outside puts an end to his musings and he gives himself a stern look in the mirror as he shrugs on his dinner jacket, telling himself to take a deep breath and calm down. This is Elsie, a woman he has known for years, a kind woman who will not reject him, he hopes. With a renewed sense of confidence, he picks up his belongings from the coffee table and heads out to pick up Elsie; the woman he hopes to make his future with.

* * *

"Do I look alright?" Elsie asks she puts her earrings in.

"You look gorgeous Aunt Els," Anna tells her reflection in the hallway mirror. "Doesn't she Grace?"

"Like a princess," Grace agrees, before heading back into the living room to carry on with her jigsaw.

"You don't think it's too much?" she checks, smoothing her hair. After the outfit, it's her hairstyle she is unsure about the most; it's so different from her normal look, she wonders if it appears that she's trying too hard.

"Of course it's not. It's not every day you go on a date with your closest friend."

"It's not a date," she insists. Whilst doing her make up Elsie had decided that until Charles gave her a proper indication of whether this was or wasn't a date, she would treat it as not. It's just two colleagues accompanying each other to a work function. This way she might be able to keep a handle on her nerves.

"It  _is_  a date," smiles Anna.

"And just how would you know? Elsie replies archly.

"Well I don't know for sure, but I tell you this… if he brings flowers, it's a date."

Elsie shakes her head; sometimes she just doesn't understand the younger generation. "What are you on about girl?"

"Well if the two of you are just going to this thing as friends he wouldn't bring flowers will he?"

"No, I don't suppose he would," she replies just as there is a knock on the door. She looks at the clock. 6.59pm. It has to be Charles.

"There you are then. If he has flowers, it's a date," Anna reiterates. "Now go on, you don't want to keep the poor man waiting on the doorstep."

Shooing Anna into the living room, Elsie takes one last look in the mirror before opening the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I cruel for stopping there? Will he bring flowers or won't he? Well you'll find out in the next chapter but unfortunately I can't promise when that will be.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello," Charles greets as Elsie opens the door. He is holding flowers.

"Hi. Come in." She holds the door for him and he slips into the hallway. "These are for you," he announces shyly, almost embarrassed by his actions.

Elsie takes the chrysanthemums from him. "They're beautiful. Thank you. Have I got time to put them in some water?"

Before Charles has a chance to answer, Anna springs from the living room. "I can do that," she offers, taking the bouquet from her aunt's hands. The same bouquet she had spied Charles purchasing at Waitrose earlier; not that she plans to tell her that little detail.

Elsie manages to hold in her eye roll at the interruption. "Charles, you remember my niece, Anna." Anna had done some work experience at Crawley's when she had been in college.

He nods. "Hello again."

"Hello Mr Carson," Anna replies. "It's nice to see you again." But before she can get drawn into conversation, she excuses herself to deal with the flowers.

"I won't be a moment, Charles," Elsie explains as she turns to the antique dresser that is much a little too big for her hallway, but that she can't bear to part with. She picks up the delicate pendant that is lying atop it and places it round her neck. She can feel Charles watching her and its making her nervous which in turn means she is struggling to fasten the clasp on her necklace. After a couple more attempts she is getting quite frustrated. As it slips out of her hand for the third time, she curses aloud.

Charles shakes his head lightly in amusement and approaches her. He meets her eyes in the large mirror and places his hands gently over hers. "May I?" he asks.

Wordlessly she relinquishes her grip on the chain and assists Charles's endeavours by holding her hair out of his way. He has the clasp fastened within seconds. "Th-thank you," she says, inwardly cursing at her hesitation.

"My pleasure," he replies as he places the chain gently against her skin. Elsie shivers as his fingers brush against the nape of her neck. Her reaction doesn't go unnoticed by Charles. With the lightest of touches, he skims her shoulders and his hands travel down her arms eliciting more shivers. He leans in, so close she can feel his warm breath tickle her skin. He lifts his eyes to meet hers in the mirror once more. "You look beautiful Elsie."

Not quite sure what to make of this new, bold Charles, Elsie tears her gaze from his and looks down at the floor. "You don't have to say that."

"I'm saying it because it is true," he asserts in a gentle tone, but one that it brokers no argument.

The sincerity in his voice at that moment confirms to Elsie that this _is_  a date, and despite the nervousness this elicits in her, her heart skips a beat. She doesn't yet know the depths of Charles' feelings or why he's chosen tonight to act on them, but one thing she does know that he is serious in his task. Charles Carson doesn't do anything half-heartedly, especially not when it comes to matters of the heart.

"Well then, I suppose I should say you look very handsome too."

Charles looks down at himself, examining his appearance. "Only if that's what you really think."

She takes a deep breath, before smiling up at him. "It is."

Their moment is broken by a shout of "Uncle Charlie!" and the sound of feet running into the hallway.

Charles smiles apologetically at Elsie before turning to Grace. Picking her up with ease he hugs her tightly. "Hello Grace. How are you?"

"I got star of the day yesterday," she declares.

Charles raises his eyebrows. "Really?"

Grace nods. "Mmm-hmm. Because I looked after Freya when she fell over."

"Good girl," he praises and Grace delights in his approval, beaming. Charles places a sweet kiss on her forehead and lowers her gently to the floor.

"Can we do magic please Uncle Charlie?" she asks.

"We can't right now sweetheart," he explains. "Your Mummy and I have to be somewhere and the taxi is waiting."

Graces pouts and looks at Charles with puppy dog eyes, making it hard for him to resist. He feels himself crumbling but thankfully Elsie comes to his rescue.

"Gracie!" she warns gently. "Uncle Charlie and I have to go. But I'm sure he'll be able to show you some tricks soon."

Grace looks back at Charles. "Promise?"

"I promise." He turns to Elsie. "Ready to go?" he asks, gesturing to the door.

She picks up her wrap and the clutch bag that Beryl has leant her before kissing Grace goodbye and walking through the front door, closely followed by Charles. They're half way down the path when Charles notices something about Elsie's outfit. For a moment he thinks his eyes are deceiving him, but then it catches his eye a second time.

"Are you wearing trousers?!"


	9. Chapter 9

Entering the ballroom, on Charles' arm, Elsie is conscious of people turning to look at her. It makes her wonder if her outfit had been a mistake. In a rare moment of insightfulness, Charles senses her discomfort and leans in to reassure her. "Stop worrying."

"People are staring; I should never have let Beryl talk me into buying this."

"They're not staring at you because of your dress, well not directly. They're wondering what a beautiful woman like you is doing on the arm of an old relic like me."

Elsie's cheeks colour at the compliment, but she manages a small smile. Soon however, their moment is broken by the approach of Robert Crawley. He is walking towards them, glasses of champagne in hand. "Carson! Good to see you. I'd almost given you up. And Mrs Hughes, may I say you look lovely this evening." Elsie smiles in thanks, taking the glass of champagne he offered.

"Thank you sir."

Robert engages Charles in conversation about an upcoming event and Elsie takes the opportunity to look around. The ballroom of the Downton Estate is large and open, with a high ceiling and lacquered floor and has been decorated with beautiful bouquets and helium-filled balloons. Guests linger around the edges of the room, some sat at tables that were dotted about, others standing in small groups. The centre of the floor has been left empty and several couples are dancing, accompanied by a soul band, 'The White Keys'.

As she is looking around, she spots Beryl sat at a table in the far corner, along with Daisy, John, Thomas, Molesley and Phyllis. Turning to find Charles still in conversation with their boss; she places her hand gently on his arm and indicates that she is going to join their colleagues. Greeting them all, she sits down with them and they make small talk for a few more minutes before Charles is able to get away from Robert to join them. Even before he sits down, Elsie can tell he is harassed.

"What's happened?" she whispers.

"Robert wants me to take personal charge of the supplies for Carlisle's events."

"Well, he is our highest profile client," Elsie reasons. "He'll want to make sure everything goes to plan."

"Yes, but I do not believe Sir Richard and I will work well together. We're too different. He'd be better with someone who will feed his ego."

She lay her hand on his arm, calming him. "We'll think of something," she assures him. "But let's forget about it for tonight, and try and enjoy ourselves."

They chat amiably with their colleagues and Elsie is careful to steer the conversation away from any mention of Carlisle, or the rumours that he is interested in Robert's daughter, Mary, who holds a special place in Charles' heart; that's not something he needs to know at the moment. John and Molelsley engage Charles in an in-depth analysis of England's poor performance in the cricket world cup, and Charles is in full flow when he finds himself being nudged by Elsie, who was looking pointedly out towards the dance floor. Robert is approaching, with Richard Carlisle in tow. Charles groans, he really doesn't want to discuss Carlisle's events again, especially not with the man himself.

"Ah Carson, Sir Richard and I were just discussing an event he is holding next week and he is particularly interested in trying some of the newer wines, so I thought you could suggest some ideas."

Charles fails to find an excuse to avoid the conversation, and has almost resigned himself to the discussion when he hears Elsie's voice coming to his rescue. "Charles and I were just about to dance, Sir Richard," she says with a smile.

'Bless this woman,' thinks Charles. 'Not only is she beautiful but she also has a sharp mind and knows just when to use it.'

"So if you'll excuse us?" Elsie says, standing and brushing past them, as she takes Charles' hand and leads him to the dance floor. Charles ignores the slightly offended look on Carlisle's face; too occupied by the beautiful woman in front of him.

The opening strains of 'It Had to be You' are playing as they make their way into the middle of the dance floor. Charles pulls Elsie into his arms and they move fluidly together, receiving more than a few admiring gazes from the side lines. "Thank you for rescuing me," Charles whispers, smiling down at her.

"Don't mention it," she replies, matching his smile. "Sorry, I coerced you into dancing with me."

He pulls her closer. "Nonsense. I  _wanted_  to dance with you. I was just trying to work out how to ask you."

He draws back a little to gaze into her eyes and Elsie feels a shiver travel up her spine as he speaks. Just one look from him sets her soul on fire and stirs something deep inside her that she thought she had lost on that fateful night years ago. Finally tearing herself away from the depths of his eyes, she rests her head on his shoulder, closes her eyes, and relishes the feel of his body so close to hers.

Charles wraps his arms tighter around Elsie and presses his cheek against her hair. He wants to be nowhere else but here with her. The song draws to an end and Charles spies Richard Carlisle, making his way over to them. He looks around for an escape. On the opposite side of the ballroom, there was a pair of French doors which led to an outside balcony. He turns to Elsie ad gestures towards the doors. "Shall we get some air?"

Beryl watches them go; hoping that the two of them will finally admit to what everyone else who knows them can see a mile off; that they are perfect together. She'd told them both on several occasions but neither seemed to take any notice of her. She'd almost given up any hope of them ever sorting themselves out but then Charles had asked Elsie to accompany him tonight. She prays that tonight he will make his move and that Elsie won't be too scared to reciprocate. As the two of them venture toward the balcony door, Beryl glimpses Richard Carlisle heading in their direction and initiates a quick intervention to leave Charles and Elsie alone and uninterrupted. "Excuse me, Sir Richard!"

* * *

Charles and Elsie stand at the edge of the balcony, leaning on the guard rail. There's a slight breeze and Elsie unconsciously pulls her wrap tighter around her shoulders. Charles removes his jacket and approaches her, placing it around her shoulders.

"You'll get cold," she protests weakly, as the warmth of his jacket seeps through her skin.

"I'll be fine," he assures her. He pauses for a few moments before uttering his next words. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Despite the trousers?" she teases.

"It's an interesting ensemble," he comments, with a smirk. "But I'll admit it suits you… you look stunning Elsie."

Elsie blushes. "Thank you."

Charles tentatively wraps an arm around Elsie's shoulders, nervous in case she doesn't welcome his touch. There's no need for him to worry though; relief floods through him as she lays her head on his shoulder. Both of them stand there, staring out into the darkness, neither moving for several moments. When Charles finally does look down at Elsie, he finds himself staring into her eyes; a sight infinitely more beautiful to him than the night landscape. He knows that this is the time to speak up, to tell her how he feels; how he's felt for a long time now. "Elsie, I-"

"Carson?" Lord Grantham calls from the balcony. "Are you out there man?"

Charles curls his free hand into a fist to stop himself growling in frustration, and turns to face his employer. "I'm here. What can I do for you?"

"Sir Richard Carlisle is looking for you, he really does wish to discuss his requirements for this dinner he is holding next week. I'll tell him you'll be in momentarily. He's at the bar."

"Tell him to make an appointment," Charles mumbles when he is sure Robert has returned inside. Elsie bites her lip to stop a laugh from escaping, and digs Charles in the ribs. He gives her a pleading look, but she shakes her head.

"I didn't spend several gruelling hours negotiating with that… man, just so that you could annoy him the first chance you got!"

"We're supposed to be having a relaxing, enjoyable evening," moans Charles.

She pats him lovingly on the chest. "And we will continue to do so once you've dealt with Sir Richard. Off you go."


	10. Chapter 10

When Charles returns from his discussion with Carlisle, he looks for Elsie at the table where they had been sitting earlier, but she isn't there. His eyes wander over the crowded dance floor, wondering where she is. She is the only thing keeping him sane this evening. Moments later, the crowd parts and he spots her, dancing in the arms of John Bates.

There is a respectable distance between them, but still the sight causes Charles' heart to jolt and a tightness to form in his chest. He recognises this feeling. Jealousy. It's not that he thinks Elsie's interest in John is anything more than platonic, but she's come here tonight with him, so he should be the one who gets to dance with her.

The music reaches his ears and he recognises the song instantly. ' _At Last'_. Elsie's favourite. It's only not been playing long; there's still time. He moves towards them and taps John lightly on the shoulder. "May I?"

Smiling, John relinquishes his hold on Elsie and backs away. Wordlessly, Charles takes Elsie in his arms, his hand coming to rest on the small of her back. The way it has done countless times over the years, leading her down corridors, through door. It feels familiar, like coming home. Elsie sighs and, giving in to her impulses, moves closer to him, closing the small gap between them. She rests her head against him and feels his heart beating as fast as hers. He pulls their hands in and lays them against his chest, before placing a gentle kiss on top of her head.

"I'm glad you came back before that song finished," she murmurs against his chest, as the final bars of  _'At Last'_ fade away and  _'I Put a Spell on You'_  replaces it.

"It's your favourite, am I right?"

"It is," she agrees, looking up at him once again. "I wanted desperately to dance to it, and then John offered. I did look for you before accepting. I hope you're not offended?"

"Never." His momentary jealousy has dissipated; due in no small way to the feel of holding Elsie in his arms. "I'm just sorry I wasn't here from the start of it."

"I understand and it's okay. John's a reasonable dancer." Realising how that may sound, she begins to backtrack. "Of course, he's not you."

Charles chuckles. "It's fine. You and he seemed quite chatty," he observes.

"He was asking after Anna," she confides, biting her lip in a way that tells Charles it wasn't merely an innocent enquiry.

Charles raises an eyebrow. "Really?" He recalls that Anna had spent a fair chunk of her summer with them working with John's team, but he didn't realise there was an attraction.

"Her mother'll kill me. I'm supposed to be looking out for her while she's at university here, not introducing her to potential boyfriends who, in this case, are quite a bit older than her."

"It may just be a harmless flirtation," Charles suggests.

"You've not heard the way Anna talks about him. Until tonight, I had thought it might be unrequited but now I'm not so sure."

"Well there's not much you can do about it tonight, so I think you should forget about it for now; you can always speak to Anna tomorrow."

They dance together for the rest of the evening, and the last song, ends far too soon for either Charles' or Elsie's liking. They gather their belongings and bid goodnight to their colleagues, before heading out to the taxi.

Ever the gentleman, he allows Elsie to enter the cab first before sliding in next to her and giving the taxi driver her address. Their hands lie next to each other on the seat, a hair's breadth between them. Charles wants to take her hand in his, but he doesn't want to startle her, so he contents himself with the closeness, his little finger twitching at intervals as he tries to control the impulse to touch. They fill the silence by talking about the evening; observations they had made and conversations they'd had.

The lateness of the hour means the streets are quiet and they turn onto Elsie's road not fifteen minutes later. Charles directs the driver on where to pull in and when they've parked up, he asks the driver to wait while he escorts Elsie to her door.

He shuffles from foot to foot as Elsie searches for her keys and unlocks the door. When it's finally open, she turns to face him.

"I had a lovely time tonight. Thank you."

"No. Thank you. Your company was the only thing that made the evening bearable."

Elsie looks down shyly, a habit she has developed since her attack when faced with close personal situations. Charles remembers her former confidence and vows to try and return some of that to her.

He cups her cheek, coaxing her to raise her head. When she does, he rewards her with a smile and lightly caresses her face. Slowly, so as not to startle her, Charles leans his face closer and closer to hers and touches her lips lightly with his own. She shudders and her eyes fall closed. A thrill goes through her as she realises that they are sharing their first kiss, and it feels more right than she ever thought it would. Sighing happily, she returns his kiss, bringing her hand to his cheek, matching his caresses.

Charles feels like he is on a high; soaring above the Earth. He is kissing Elsie Hughes and what's more, she is kissing him back. It's better than his wildest dreams.

Their kiss comes to a natural end and they slowly back away, each wearing a shy smile that mirrors the other. Not knowing what to say, Elsie averts her eyes from his gaze, refocussing them on the path below. Her actions worry Charles. "Elsie I… was that…" He shakes his head. "I mean to say, are you alright? I'm sorry if I overstepped. I just-"

She silences him with a finger to his lips, the euphoria from the kiss making her brave. "There's nothing to apologise for Charles. Besides, a woman might be inclined to expect a kiss after such a lovely date. I am right in assuming this was a date?" she checks.

"Of course… I thought you knew that." He silently curses himself for not being clearer, more effusive.

"I wondered, but you never specified so I didn't really know what to think. We've been friends for a long time and you've never shown the slightest interest in taking our relationship any further."

Wearing a slightly sheepish look, Charles tries to find the words to explain why he waited so long. As he does so, the blaring horn of the taxi cuts through the silence making them jump; the driver is getting impatient.

"Just a minute!" Charles calls, before turning back to Elsie. "I know this might all seem as if it's come out of the blue, but I promise you that I'm not acting on some whim. I wouldn't risk our friendship for that."

Elsie nods in understanding, though he hasn't said so specifically, she thinks she knows his reasons. They're the same as hers; fear of the unknown and losing something precious.

"You don't regret saying yes do you, now you know what tonight really was?"

She shakes her head and cups his cheek. "Of course not, you old booby!" While she might have some anxiety of how things will progress between them, physically, she is elated that he seems to feel the same way she does about him. "If I hadn't wanted to go out on a date with you, I would have cancelled when I began to suspect your motives."

He smiles with relief and turns his head, kissing her palm. He knows she has concerns – his conversation with Bill Mason told him so – but that doesn't seem to be a pressing issue right now, so he decides to let it lie for the moment. They stand smiling at each other for several long moments before the taxi driver beeps his horn again and shouts, "Two minutes mate!"

"You'd better go," Elsie tells Charles reluctantly, reaching up and kissing him lightly. "We can talk tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it already," he smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

_The morning after…_

Elsie is showered and dressed, sitting at the large pine table that stands in the middle of her kitchen, sipping coffee and munching toast as she listens to Grace talking a mile a minute about her evening with Anna.

"-and then when Tangled had finished, Anna put some music on her phone and we danced for ages!"

"Sounds like you had fun," comments Elsie.

"We did," says Anna sleepily as she pads into the kitchen in her pyjamas. "How about you?" she asks, a knowing look in her eye.

"I had a lovely evening thank you."

Anna looks at her knowingly. "You never normally take much pleasure from work functions."

"Well last night was different."

"I knew it! As soon as I saw the flowers I knew that he-"

"Anna," Elsie warns, looking pointedly at Grace. Thankfully, Anna takes the hint and stops talking, but not without giving her aunt a look that says the subject is far from dropped.

"Did you dance Mummy?" Grace asks. "Anna said you would be dancing."

"I did, but I'm sure I would have enjoyed your little disco more."

"Did you dance with Uncle Charlie?" Grace asks innocently.

"Did Anna say that too?" Elsie enquires, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," nods Grace, unaware that she is dropping her cousin in it.

Elsie fixes her niece with a glare; she shouldn't be gossiping about her love life with Grace.

"In my defence…" begins Anna, but she doesn't get chance to present her case as the phone rings. Elsie, who has a mouthful of toast, motions to her niece to answer it. She trots obediently into the living room only to return moments later, the cordless receiver in her hand.

She holds it out to Elsie and, barely concealing her smirk, informs her, "It's Charles."

Elsie ignores Anna's look and, swallowing her toast, takes the handset. "Hello Charles."

"Hello," he greets. "I hope you don't mind me ringing."

"Of course not. What can I do for you?" she asks, inwardly cursing herself for being so formal.

"I just wanted to say thank you… again… for last night. I had a good time."

She fights the blush that threatens to appear. "Me too."

"Can I speak to Uncle Charlie?" chimes Grace.

"In a moment," Elsie tells her. "Sorry," she says to Charles, returning her attention to their conversation.

"It's okay," Charles assures, "it's nice to be wanted."

"Even if it's just for your magic tricks?" she teases.

Charles pretends to be affronted. "Excuse me, but I believe my company was requested for the zoo, too!"

"Oh yes. How could I forget?" she replies with a small chuckle. She's glad he's rang, and that they seem to still be at ease with one another. Once the euphoria of his kiss had worn off, she had wondered if things would be awkward between them.

"We never did make arrangements for that trip, did we?" Charles says.

"Well before Robert dropped the dinner on us, I had been planning on suggesting yesterday," Elsie admits. She had been about to ask him when Robert had made his announcement.

Charles thinks for a moment. "Well… are you free today?

"Today?"

"The sun is shining and it seems a shame to waste such a beautiful day... but if you don't want to, it's-"

"No, no, that sounds nice. We didn't have anything else planned, so why not. Shall we come to you? Say about…" she looks at her watch, calculating how long it will take to get herself and Grace ready and out of the door, "half ten?"

"Great. I'll see you then."

Elsie smiles as she says goodbye then hangs up. Ignoring Anna's ever growing smirk, she turns to Grace, who is pouting. "You said I could talk to Uncle Charlie and then you hung up," she whines.

"It's okay, you can talk to him later."

"I don't want to talk to him later, I want to talk to him now!"

"My my, well it's going to be a very quiet trip to the zoo if you're not going to talk to Uncle Charlie," Elsie comments, watching for her daughter's reaction.

Grace's eyes widen as she realises the implication of her mother's words. "We're going to the zoo today?"

Elsie nods and Grace jumps up and down excitedly. "You need to go and get dressed," Elsie instructs, trying to rein her daughter in, "or there won't be time to see all the animals."

Grace runs from the room and bounds up the stairs, sounding like a herd of elephants, leaving Anna and Elsie alone.

"A trip to the zoo? Last night must have gone very well," the younger woman teases.

"I'll make you a deal; I'll tell you all about last night…" Anna's eyes brighten at the prospect but her joy is short lived when Elsie names her condition, "…if you tell me why John Bates was asking me so many questions about you."

Anna blushes. "On second thoughts, maybe you're right; maybe it's none of my business." She turns to leave the kitchen but Elsie gently grabs her hand, stopping her.

"Just promise me you'll be careful lass," Elsie implores. "I don't want to see you get hurt. And I don't much fancy the ear-ache I'll get from your Mam either."

Anna nods. "I promise. Now, I'll deal with the clearing up," she offers, pushing Elsie out of the door in her stead. "You need to go and get ready for your day out with Charles."


	12. Chapter 12

Elsie watches as Charles effortlessly lifts Grace onto his shoulders as the two of them make their way back to her by the meerkat enclosure. They'd gone to buy drinks; the day is warm and they're all feeling a little thirsty after walking so far and taking in almost half the exhibits. Elsie normally packs drinks and snacks from home – she hates paying the extortionate prices charged by the zoo's cafés and shops – but with it being a last minute arrangement, she hadn't had the time. As Grace and Charles get closer she notices Grace is carrying something in her right hand; something that clearly isn't a drink.

"Look what Uncle Charles bought me!" Grace exclaims, holding out a plush elephant for her mum to see.

"That's lovely, sweetheart," Elsie replies, before turning and raising an eyebrow at Charles, "It's a funny looking drink though."

"We got drinks too," Charles explains, as he puts Grace down, allowing her to run off into the playground. "They're in the bag, but to get to the café you have to walk through a little shop and you saw how entranced she was by the elephants earlier."

"You're spoiling her," Elsie admonishes, unable to believe that Charles has fallen for one of the oldest sales tricks in the book; strategic product placement. "She needs to get used to not having everything she asks for."

"She didn't ask," Charles admits. He hadn't planned on telling Elsie what had transpired between him and Grace in the café, but it seems that he doesn't have much choice now. "Grace and I were talking about the elephants while we were queuing up to pay for the drinks and she asked if what the zookeeper said was true, that the female elephants live together because the male ones didn't want to stay with their children. I told her that it was, and she said that meant that the two of you were similar to the elephants. I agreed with her, telling her that, just like you, the mummy elephants love their children very much and they work very hard to keep them safe and look after them."

Elsie feels tears gather in her eyes. "Oh Charles."

"I bought her the elephant so that every time she looks at it, she'll be reminded of you," he explains. "How strong you are and everything you've done to protect and care for her."

Elsie checks that Grace isn't looking their way before allowing their fingers to interlace. She is cautious as they haven't had time to talk about their kiss last night or how to broach the topic with Grace. "Thank you. You've done something very sweet and here's me nearly tearing a strip of you for it. I'm sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion, but it wouldn't have been the first time you've turned up with a gift for no reason."

"I'm her favourite uncle, it's my job to spoil her," he points out.

"I know, and I'm very grateful. But last night you indicated that you want us to be more than friends."

"I do," he assures her.

Elsie smiles. "Well, if that's where we're headed, if you're going to become something more than just an uncle, then we need to be on the same page with Grace; singing from the same hymn sheet as my mother used to say."

"Perhaps we can discuss things tonight," he suggests, "once Grace is in bed?"

"Inviting yourself to dinner are you?" she asks teasingly.

"Actually I was planning on taking you both out; there's a family friendly pub not far from here. If that's acceptable?"

"It's acceptable," she replies with a small smile, as Grace comes running back.

"Oh look Mummy; an ice cream van," she points out.

"You've already had a lot of sugar today Grace," Elsie replies, thinking about the chocolate spread on toast she had for breakfast; a Sunday morning treat. "And too much sugar is bad for you."

"But it's really warm and ice cream will help me keep cool. Isn't that right Uncle Charlie?" She puts on her cutest face, complete with what Charles calls 'puppy dog' eyes, and he realises that this is a perfect opportunity to show Elsie that he can toe the line when it comes to how she chooses to bring up Grace.

He reaches into the plastic bag and pull out a bottle of water, handing it to Grace. "I'm sure this will do the job just as well," he tells her. "And it's healthier."

Grace regards him for a moment, she's not used to not getting what she wants from him. Elsie is also watching the scene with great interest; she's pleased that Charles has taken on board her concern, but she knows just how easily Grace can wrap him round her little finger. If Grace pouts or sulks, there's a great chance he'll give in. She decides to intervene to ensure that the situation doesn't spiral out of control. She flashes a quick, reassuring smile to Charles before addressing her daughter.

"Hurry up and have your drink sweetheart," she tells her, taking a swig from her own water. "Then we can go and see the tigers; I read somewhere that there's some new cubs."

Elsie's words have the desired effect, Grace's focus shifts to the tiger cubs and she forgets all about the ice cream. When she's drank her fill, she hands her bottle back to Charles with a smile and then takes his hand. Elsie takes hold of Grace's other hand and they walk towards the tiger enclosure. Charles sighs with relief; Grace hasn't fallen out with him as he feared, and Elsie is happy with his actions. Their first hurdle has been overcome.


	13. Chapter 13

Charles and Elsie are sat on opposite ends of the sofa with what feels like a giant chasm between them. Grace has been put to bed and without her to provide suitable distraction, the atmosphere has changed and is a little tense. They both know that they need to talk but neither is quite sure where to begin or what the consequences of their conversation will be and that frightens them.

After a torturous fifteen minutes, Charles speaks up. "Should I… go?"

"No! I just… Oh, this is bloody ridiculous!" She shakes her head in despair. "I just don't know where to start."

"Me neither," he admits.

"Well this is going well," she remarked, raising a smile from them both and lightening the atmosphere.

"I suppose last night is as good a place as any," Charles decides. If they carry on like this, their relationship will be over before it's even begun.

Elsie nods. "I suppose it is."

"We kissed," he says. There's awe in his voice, as if he still can't quite believe it happened.

"Well, to be completely honest, you kissed me," Elsie counters. She feels more comfortable when she's challenging him, teasing him; it's familiar and comfortable.

"You kissed me back," he reminds her.

"So I did. I suppose that must mean I enjoyed it."

His eyes light up. "Did you? Did you really?"

She can't tease now, not when he looks so elated. "The kiss was wonderful, but to finally know that you feel the same way I did… that was… indescribable."

"Finally?"

She smiles. "Oh Charles, have you really no idea how long I've wanted to be more than your friend?"

"I… no. I had no idea. I mean… I knew how I felt of course, but you were a mystery to me in that respect. You still are."

"You insinuated last night that this has been something you've been thinking about for a long time… us, together. He nods. "How long Charles?"

"Longer than I'd care to admit." Elsie raises her eyebrow at him; if he thinks he's going to avoid the question he can think again. "I can't pinpoint exactly when I fell in love with you…" Elsie's heart lifts as he utters that four-letter word. "…it was a gradual thing, but I can remember the exact moment I knew it."

"Will you tell me about it?"

"On one condition," he agrees, "You come over here and sit with me." He raises his arm and she scoots closer to him. She lifts her legs on to the sofa, and curls them at her side and his arm falls around her shoulders. She fidgets for a few moments trying to find the most comfortable spot on his chest to lay her head against and he waits patiently until she's finished. When she's finally settled, her begins.

"It was the night Grace was born. I'd been in back to back meetings all day and had left my phone in the office, so I'd missed Beryl's call to tell me you'd gone into labour." She knew this of course, but he felt like he had to set the scene. "When I was finally reunited with the blasted thing and saw the message I rushed to the hospital. I must have broken several traffic laws. I needn't have rushed though, you were still a couple of hours from giving birth and then that uppity midwife wouldn't let me in."

Elsie smiles as she remembers. Her sister, Beckie had insisted that Elsie would need her in the delivery room with her, so Elsie had asked Beryl to be there too for reinforcement as her sister could be quite overbearing at times. She hadn't figured on Beryl and Beckie joining forces. She would have loved nothing more than Charles to be present, but neither Beckie nor Beryl would leave and the senior midwife had been stood firm in her opinion that two people witnessing the birth was quite enough. For her part, Elsie had never imagined Charles would have wanted to be present; he wasn't exactly a modern man in that regard. If she'd known, she may have been more minded to throw her sister or Beryl out.

"I'm not sure you'd have coped being in the room, as much as I may have valued your support."

"It couldn't have been any worse than sitting outside hearing you screaming and not being able to do anything about it."

Elsie feels guilty then. "I'm sorry. If I'd known then I'd-"

"Sssh. It's alright. I didn't even know how much I wanted to be in there until I couldn't be. It was awful Els. I'd heard people say that giving birth was painful but I had no idea. Hearing you in pain, it broke my heart. I was so relieved when Beryl came out and told me you were both fine. That was when I knew. And then about an hour my heart was stolen by another Hughes lass. When I saw you holding her, singing softly to her, I knew that there would be no one else. My life would be spent trying to make you and Grace happy, even if was never anything more than 'Uncle Charlie'."

Elsie turns her head and shakes her head at him. "You daft man! Why didn't you ever say?"

"At first I was so floored by it, it took a little while to sink in. Besides, it would hardly have been an appropriate time. So I contented myself to loving you from afar; I decided that would be enough."

"So what changed?"

"I hadn't banked on how difficult it would be to hide my feelings and, the longer it went on, the harder it became until I just couldn't do it anymore. Fortunately for me, the dinner for Richard Carlisle came at the right time. If it hadn't been for that, goodness knows what I'd have done; blurted it over a cup of tea probably."

"It would have been just as well received," she assures him.

"I'm glad. You don't know how glad I am that it's all out in the open now; that I can do this." He takes her hand in his, lifting it to his mouth and kissing the back of it. "Amongst other things…" he adds with a waggle of his eyebrows.

The atmosphere shifts and Charles instantly regrets his last words. He curses his stupidity as Elsie moves from his embrace, sitting up and putting some distance between them. He knew she was frightened about exploring the physical side of their relationship; Bill had told him as much not two days ago! Yet he goes and puts his foot in it at the first available opportunity.

He looks sheepishly at Elsie, who is worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, hoping he hasn't put an end to things before they've even begun.


	14. Chapter 14

"Els, I didn't mean… well I did but… I mean-"

Her slow, hesitant voice, cuts him off. "Charles… you must know how much I care for you… and the fact that you feel the same is… well it's something I never expected. Especially not after… what happened." She doesn't look at him, preferring the view of her hands wringing in her lap. "But I… I don't know if I can give you… what you need."

"What do you mean?" he asks. After the turn their conversation has taken, he's fairly sure what she's referring to, but he needs to be sure.

She feels the blush creep up her cheeks as she speaks. "I mean… oh God this is mortifying… I mean, physically. I'm not sure I'm ready, to be intimate in… that way."

"You mean sex," he states and she turns crimson. "Sorry, I don't mean to embarrass you, but we're both adults, Els and we need to be able to talk about it."

She takes a deep breath and responds, "Yes, I mean sex," and is surprised by the relief she feels having spoken the word out loud. "I haven't been with anyone since… that night," she explains, ", I don't know if I'm quite ready yet."

"Okay."

She is so anxious to reassure him that she misses his response completely. "I mean it's nothing to do with you, I'm not pushing you away, you're very… attractive and I do want to be with you I just-"

She's babbling now, a sure sign that she's getting worked up, so Charles places a finger to her lips. "Els, it's okay. I understand."

"Y-you do?"

"Of course I do."

"But just a moment ago-"

"I was being an idiot. I wasn't thinking. But I do understand. It's perfectly natural that you may not feel ready for a sexual relationship and that's fine. I'm happy for you to set the pace; we'll go as fast or as slow as you need to. And I'll wait Els. I'll wait as long as it takes."

"I don't deserve you, Charles Carson."

"Nonsense. If anything, it's me who doesn't deserve you. You're far too good for me." She shakes her head with a smile and he continues. "So, I suppose the next logical question is, what do you want to do about telling people?"

"I think I'd like to keep it just between us for a little while, if we can... give ourselves time to get used to it ourselves."

"You even want to keep it from Grace?" Charles is surprised; he knows how much Elsie values honesty in her relationship with her daughter.

"Especially from Grace." Elsie sees a flash of hurt in Charles' eyes so she quickly clarifies. "It's not that I don't want her to know. But she can't keep a secret to save her life! If we tell her, we'll have to tell everybody else. I have no problem telling her when we're ready to go public and I won't lie to her if she asks."

"You think she'll ask?" He can't imagine having that conversation.

"You never know; she's quite perceptive for her age. Anna has her suspicions," Elsie admits, "and the two of them do spend a lot of time together. Who knows what she might say? But if you'd rather tell people straight away, we can do that." She's not entirely comfortable with the idea yet; she doesn't like being the centre of attention, but she knows that relationships are all about compromise; she can't have everything her own way.

"No. Don't get me wrong, I'd shout it from the rooftops tomorrow love, but I think you're right, it'll be nice to keep it as our little secret for a while. Something just for us." While he would happily tell the world, he knows that there will be the inevitable teasing from Beryl when she finds out, and snide comments around the office, most probably from Thomas, so he's happy to have her to himself for a while.

"Right, that's sorted then. Now, is there anything else you want to talk about?" she asks.

"No, but there is something I've been wanting to do all day."

"What's that?"

"This." Charles leans over and kisses her. A simple brush of lips, before he pulls back. "Is this okay?" he asks quietly.

"Yes," she replies with blush. She leans towards him allowing him to kiss her again. Gentle and slow gives way to deeply passionate. He cups her cheek, pulling her closer and strokes her bottom lip with his tongue. Her mouth opens willingly and their kiss intensifies. A wave of arousal washes over Charles, and he pulls away, conscious not to push her or try to rush things.

"If we're to 'take things slowly' then I think perhaps I should go."

Elsie feels guilty and immediately looked down at her hands wringing in her lap. "I'm sorry. I-"

"You don't need to be sorry. I said I was happy to take things slowly and I am, but I can't help but react to you. You're a very alluring woman Elsie Hughes, and I don't want to do anything that you're not ready for."

He stands to leave and Elsie follows him to the door. As he opens it, she reaches out and puts her hand on his arm. "Do you think maybe… we could… just one more kiss?" she asks with a shy smile. He lowers his head and happily obliges.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispers, kissing her cheek before leaving.

Once he has left, Elsie turns and leans back against the closed door. Her hand reaches up to gently touch the spot he had kissed. She is happy; the man she loves, loves her. Few things feel as good as this. She finds is hard to bask in the joy, however. Instead she feels frustrated by her anxieties. She wants to be intimate with Charles. She wanted it before her attack and she still wants it, but now she's frightened. Scarred by what happened. And she hates it.

Charles, being a man of integrity and honour, has done the decent thing, he's offered to wait for her. 'As long as it takes,' he'd said. She hopes it will be sooner rather than later, but a small part of her wonders if she'll ever be ready. Will Charles really wait for the rest of his life if necessary, even with the chance that it may never happen?

It surprises her that she is thinking about this as a long term thing, though she supposes it shouldn't; she's never felt this way about anyone else. From the way Charles was talking, it appeared he was in this for the long haul as well. Elsie's eyes widen as she replays their conversation in her head and realises something. He told her he was in love with her… and like the _dunderheid_ that she is, she hadn't told him the same. She remembered saying she cared for him, but the L-word hadn't passed her lips.

Pushing herself away from the door, she hurries into the living room, picking up her phone off the coffee table. She knows he hates text messages but he'll be driving and she's too tired to wait for him to get home, so it will have to suffice. Her thumbs types quickly, eager to tell him; to make sure he's in no doubt of how she feels.

_Forgot to say… I'm in love with you too xx_

She's in the bathroom when he replies, meaning she only sees it much later when she gets in bed and is checking her alarm.

_I'll let you off this time, but only because I love you. Sweet dreams. xx_

She falls asleep quickly, safe in the knowledge that she loved. She only hopes that she will prove to be deserving of such love.


	15. Chapter 15

Almost three months have passed since that night on Elsie's sofa and they've been taking their relationship slowly as agreed. They still haven't told anyone they are together, but Elsie knows Beryl is beginning to suspect. Grace is still oblivious, just enjoying having her Uncle Charlie around more, and Anna has barely been around to notice anything; she's been snowed under with her studies. But Elsie knows the time is approaching when they'll have to come clean. She wants to; she looks forward to being able to tell people they are together, but there's another hurdle she wants to pass before they admit their relationship to the world. One that involves the physical side of their relationship.

In that regard, Elsie has discovered that Charles Carson is quite the kisser! They've gone no further than that, although their hands had ventured inside each other's shirts after one particularly passionate night last week. Charles, ever the gentleman, stopped them from taking things further; reminding her that he understood that she wanted to take it slow and that it was okay; he wasn't pushing her, despite certain parts of his body protesting in a _very_ noticeable way. The problem now is that Elsie wants to sped things up; she wants to try and take the physical side of their relationship to the next level.

She has done for a few weeks now. She thought she had been giving Charles the appropriate signals when they were intimate with each other; moaning at his touch, pressing her groin into his, initiating the first under-shirt contact, raking her fingers along the waistband of his trousers. But Charles isn't taking the hint. She understands why; he determined not to seem like he's pressuring her in any way, but she's becoming frustrated. There's only one thing for it; she'll have to tell him in a way that should leave him in no doubt whatsoever. So she picks up the phone and dial's Beryl's number; surely she is overdue a sleepover with Grace.

And if things go to plan, they can think about telling everyone they're a couple at Beryl's next dinner party.

* * *

" _That_ ," Charles says as places his cutlery on his plate, "was delicious. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Elsie smiles at him from across the table in her kitchen. "One of Beryl's newest creations," she admits.

"Although, you've got me worried," he admits, gesturing to the candles that adorn the table. "Candles, soft music, wonderful food, no Grace… Have I forgotten something? Some kind of anniversary?"

"No, I just wanted to do something nice for you, that's all. To say thank you."

"Whatever for?"

"For being a perfect gentleman," she says, drinking down the remainder of her wine; a little Dutch courage for what she is about to do. She rises and makes her way seductively around the table to him. "So loving and patient." Perching on his knee, she wraps her arms around his neck, running her fingers into his hair. "And I thought it was about time your patience was rewarded."

She kisses him passionately; a kiss that he returns with fervour, giving Elsie the impetus she needs to make her next move. She snakes her hand between them and strokes him through his trousers. Her touch sends his arousal spiking off the scale and part of him wants nothing more than to sweep the dishes off the table and take her there and then. But he also needs confirmation that she's sure. Reluctantly, he removes her hand from his crotch and breaks their kiss.

"Are you sure that you're ready for this?"

She smiles tenderly at him. "I am. If I'm honest, I've wanted this for a while. So this is me… seducing you; letting you know that it's okay. I want to try and make love with you Charles."

She takes his hand and leads him up the stairs to her bedroom. Once they're inside, Charles kisses her, backing her gently against the door, feeling her respond to him. Elsie is tugging at his shirt, trying to pull it from the waist of his slacks. After a few fumbling moments she succeeds and slips her cool hands underneath. He gasps at her touch; every sensation heightened because of the promise of the evening. "Oh God Elsie!" She quickly unbuttons it and pushes it of his shoulders, before raking her hands down his chest and then round to his bare back.

His hands travel to the hem of her jumper and he looks to her for approval. She nods and slowly, gently, he lifts the material over her head. He runs his fingers slowly over her bra straps and along the top of the cups, making her shiver in anticipation, before returning to the straps and sliding them off her shoulders. He reaches behind her and unfastens the clasp, pulling the black lace away from her body and breathes in deeply at his first glimpse of her beautiful breasts. "Beautiful."

At his suggestion, they move to the bed, losing the rest of their clothes as they do so. Lying on his side next to her, propped up on his elbow, Charles's eyes caress her now nude body. He sees her tremble as she feels his arousal press against her. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm will be," she assures him, turning onto her side. "I want to do this… I just need to get past some demons."

"What can I do to help?" he asks, his hand finding hers

"Talk to me," she suggests. "Maybe that way my brain will know it's you and that I'm safe and loved."

"You are loved," he tells her. "I love you so much, Elsie and the fact that you trust me enough to do this with me… it's just amazing." He whispers his words directly into her ear, before kissing her neck lovingly. "You are so beautiful. Stunning. Absolutely stunning." As he speaks he feels her body gradually relax.

For him, this is easily the most sensual sexual experience he's ever had; not that he's had many. There were a few girls in his late teens and early twenties and then his long but ultimately disastrous relationship with Alice. But it's never been like this. He's extremely conscious of the need to go slowly and that is turning this into something he's never experienced before. He knows that making love to Elsie is going to be incredible. He's wanted her for so long and now he's finally going to find out what it feels like to be with her in the most intimate way.

He runs his hands over her body, taking in every inch of her soft skin. Her neck, her shoulders, her arms, the flare of her hips. He moves slowly, not wanting to startle of frighten her. Finally his hands reach her breasts and she gasps at the sensations that are pulsing through her body. In that moment, the apprehension is gone, the fear replaced by a strong sense of arousal.

She is incredibly sensitive to his touch, as his fingers brush her nipples. She finds her hands wandering of their own volition, down to his bare bottom. Dragging her nails over his cheeks, she is rewarded with a hiss of pleasure.

As Charles's hands travel lower, over her stomach and between her legs, a spark of fear overcomes her and her eyes snap open. "It's okay," he tells her. "It's me. I'm not going to hurt you; I want you to feel good." He lowers his mouth to her breast, sucking on one of her nipples to distract her from her fear. She sighs and moans his name as his tongue makes small circles around it and then back over its sensitive tip. His fingers play with the soft hairs at her apex and she trembles at his touch. "If it's too much," he whispers, lifting his head, "then just tell me and I'll stop."

She takes a deep calming breath before she responds. "It's okay," she tells him and he moves his fingers down to her entrance, thrilled to find her hot, wet and ready for him, despite her nervousness. She cries out softly at his touch, "Oh Charles!"

She turns to him and sees him smiling lovingly at her. The fact that he is taking special care to make it easy for her; less frightening, affirms her love for him and relaxes her completely. She moves her own hand off his bum, around over his hip and grasps his erection, stroking it lightly. Her concentration falters though as Charles finds her clitoris and a wave of pleasure washes over her. He continues to touch her, making small circles and she feels her body careering to orgasm. A few more strokes is all it takes and she comes, a series of tremors rippling through her body. "Oh Charles. Oh yessss!"

Charles watches intently as she rides out her orgasm and comes back to him; the sight fuelling his own arousal. "Hello," he whispers when she finally opens her eyes and looks at him. "Are you okay?"

"Mmm-hmm. That was… amazing."

"Good."

They lie together in silence, giving Elsie time to catch her breath and process the events of the last few minutes. After a few moments, her voice cuts through the silence. "I… I'm ready Charles," she whispers. "I need to feel you inside me."

"Okay, but if you want to stop-"

"I'll tell you," she promises. "Now, come here."

Charles climbs over her and she spreads her thighs to accommodate him. He nudges her entrance with his penis and she moans his name. "God, I love hearing you moan," he gasps. Elsie tilts her hips upwards and he slides inside, slowly but steadily until he is completely buried within her. She gasps as he fills her. "Okay?" he checks.

She nods. "Just stay there a minute. It's… It's been a while and you're…," she blushes and turns her face from him.

"How you can be embarrassed to say that when we're in this situation is beyond me," he teases, dipping his head to capture her lips in a searing kiss. Once she is comfortable with his size, she lets him know by grinding her hips into his. He gently moves out and then back in again, causing her to elicit a delicious throaty moan. He looks at her, lying there with flushed cheeks and her hair sprawled out behind her head; her nipples hard and her lips swollen from kissing. She really is gorgeous. He continues to thrust in and out of her, gradually increasing his pace and lowers his head to take one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking it gently.

"Oh yes!" she gasps.

Charles can feel his release sneaking up on him but he wants her to experience more pleasure so he snakes his hand in between their bodies and finds her clitoris. He rubs it twice and feels her begin to shudder. She grabs handfuls of the bed sheets in her fists as she rides out her orgasm. The feel of her walls clenching around him pushes him over the edge. He grabs her hips and holds himself tight against her as he comes.

Once spent, he collapses on the bed next to her, spooning behind her and snaking his arms round her waist.

"You still okay?" he whispers whilst placing feather light kisses behind her ear.

"Mm-hmm," she mumbles sleepily.

He kisses her cheek, causing her to turn her head to face him. He's not sure what to expect, possibly a hint of fear or tears caused by flashbacks, but there is nothing of the sort. Quite the opposite actually; she's smiling and it is lighting up her face. She captures his lips with hers in a gentle loving kiss.

"Thank you," she whispers, when she finally pulls away. "That was… perfect."

"You are more than welcome."

"I think, after a few more nights like that, of you reminding me how good and safe I can feel during sex, and I'll have beaten the memories."

"Oh, so you're just using me then?" Charles teases, his eyebrow raised.

"What? God no! Charles I-" she trails off as she realises she's being teased and decides that two can play at that game. Moving her mouth to his ear she whispers seductively, "What I was trying to say, was that a few more nights of slow and sensual and I'll be ready for you to give me a good, hard, f-"

Her words do their intended job. She doesn't even get to finish her sentence because his mouth is suddenly on hers and she finds herself pinned lovingly to the bed, the stirrings of Charles's second arousal pushing against her. "Who said we have to wait for another night?" he asks, planting kisses down her neck.

"No one. I just thought, at your age, you might need a bit more recovery time," she jokes.

"Cheeky!" he chides, nipping her bottom lightly.

Her hand reaches down to grasp his hardness gently, raking her fingers up it from its base. "Obviously I was wrong."

"Yes you were," he hisses before admitting, "But that's more of an indication as to how sexy I find you." She blushes and tries to turn her face away but he coaxes her back gently. "Don't. You are the sexiest woman I know." He punctuates his point by showering her body with kisses. "And I intend to prove that to you in every possible way."


	16. Chapter 16

It's three weeks before Beryl hosts her next dinner party at Elsie's house. There's only the four of them, Charles, Elsie, Beryl and Bill, plus Anna who is staying with Elsie for the Easter holidays. She has a part time job in town, which means she can't travel back home, but she doesn't like staying in her halls of residence when it's empty. Elsie enjoys having her around and appreciates her help looking after Grace whiles she's off school, so it's an arrangement that works for them both.

Elsie is quite glad that she will be there tonight too, it will save having the same conversation twice. She had broached to subject of 'going public' (as she'd heard it called by the younger generation) with Charles a few nights previously and he had agreed that it was the right time to let their friends and Grace in on their secret. He still had reservations about telling people at work; not wanting either of them to be the subject of gossip. Elsie had reassured him that she wasn't expecting him to stand up in the weekly office briefing and declare his undying love for her, but had suggested that perhaps they could begin leaving and arriving together and see what happens.

In the dining room, Elsie sets the table as Charles decants the wine. Beryl is in the kitchen putting the finishing touches to their starters. Their plan is to tell everyone as they eat Beryl's delicious prawn cocktail. As the moment of truth draws near, Elsie feels the butterflies in her stomach. She is nervous, not because she thinks the people around the table tonight will disapprove of their relationship, but because she doesn't want to face the barrage of questions she knows will follow their announcement.

Charles, sensing Elsie's nerves, puts the now empty wine bottle down and sneaks up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It'll be alright you know," he whispers.

She places the pile of napkins on the table and turns in his embrace, offering him a slightly forced smile in return. He lowers his lips to hers but she pulls away, warning, "Beryl will be in in a moment."

Knowing how precisely Beryl times her cooking, Charles glances at the clock. "We have a couple of minutes," he whispers, pulling her closer.

"We should go and wash up," she reminds.

"Just one kiss?" he pouts, knowing she won't be able to resist him.

He's right, and she relents. "Oh alright, just a quick one, mind." But the memories of their last passionate encounter are still fresh in their minds and their kiss escalates quickly. Elsie wraps her arms around Charles' neck, standing on her tiptoes to get closer to him. They both close their eyes and Elsie feels his tongue run along her bottom lip, asking for permission.

"I knew it!" Charles and Elsie spring apart at the sound of Beryl's voice. They turn to see her standing in the doorway, tray of prawn cocktails in hand, smirking. "I bloody well knew it! Bill, come here!" she calls into the living room.

Elsie flushes and bites her lip. Charles still holds Elsie's waist with one arm as he studiously avoids making eye contact with Beryl.

"Who's rattled your cage?" Bill asks as he enters, Anna following behind him curious about the commotion.

"These two, that's who. Snogging in here like a couple of flamin' teenagers. I almost dropped my tray!"

Anna's eyes widen as she looks between Charles and Elsie. "Really?" she beams.

"I told ya, didn't I Bill?" continues Beryl. "I said there was somethin' different about them. If I hadn't walked in when I did they'd have probably been at it like rabbits on the table."

Bill, being more perceptive than an over enthusiastic Beryl, notices how uncomfortable this whole scene is making Charles and Elsie. "Shall we sit down, as we're all here?"

"Have we all washed up?" asks Anna.

Elsie speaks up quickly, jumping at the chance to escape. "I haven't. Do sit down, I won't be a moment."

Anna watches her go for a few seconds before excusing herself and following after. She catches up to her at the top of the stairs. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… just a little embarrassed."

"I'm not surprised… getting caught 'snogging like teenagers'?" she teases gently.

"I wouldn't put it quite like that, but… I suppose we did get a little carried away," she admits with a slight blush.

"How long have you two been... y'know, "together"?"

"We've been a couple since the weekend of the ball..."

Thinking back, Anna does a quick calculation in her head. "That was like four months ago!" she exclaims, wondering how on earth they had managed to kept it secret. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Believe it or not, we were going to tell everyone tonight. We just wanted some time to get used to the idea ourselves before we told anyone else."

"I guess that makes sense. Does Grace know?"

Elsie shakes her head lightly. "Not yet. I'll tell her tomorrow."

"She'll be ever so pleased."

"Do you think so?" Elsie asks; she hasn't said anything to Charles, but she's apprehensive about telling her daughter.

"Of course; she adores Charles. But, I'll make myself scarce, so you can have some time alone with her… to explain things properly." She sees her aunt about to protest but Anna she knows even though she'll be happy about it, Grace will still probably have lots of questions; it may not be a straightforward discussion. "I need to visit the library anyway; this essay isn't going to write itself."

"Only if you're sure?" Elsie asks, questioningly, not wanting Anna to feel like she isn't welcome.

"I am."

"Do me a favour? Go back down there and make sure Beryl isn't harassing Charles will you, while I wash up? I'll only be a moment."

"Okay." Anna stops after two stairs and turns back. "Aunt Els?"

"Yes?"

"I'm pleased for you. He's a good man."

Elsie smiles as she watches her niece descend the remaining stairs. She's right; he is.

* * *

Elsie meets Charles in the hallway as she returning to the dining room. She looks at him questioningly.

"Beryl was asking questions," he explains. "Questions I wasn't sure how to answer… I didn't want to reveal too much. So I excused myself to find you."

Elsie nods. She understands. Beryl is a kind woman, but she does sometimes forget herself. Elsie knows her comments aren't meant with any malice; she doesn't think Beryl has an unkind bone in her body. But when Beryl gets excited, the filters in her brain can't seem to stop the words pouring out of her mouth. She'll realise eventually that her comments have embarrassed Charles and Elsie, and she'll do her best to put things right.

"I know she doesn't mean any harm," comments Charles, reading Elsie's expression, "I know she's just pleased for us, but you can't…" he feels his temper flaring; his embarrassment getting the better of him, "you can't just go around asking people questions like that. I mean whose business is it if we've-"His cheeks redden as he rushes out the words.

"I'll deal with her," Elsie assures, squeezing his arm to try and calm him.

"I'm sorry," he comments. "I shouldn't have pushed for a kiss… you tried to warn me we'd get caught."

"What's done is done. And don't apologise. I was quite enjoying myself until Beryl made her appearance." She takes his hand and turns towards the dining room. "Now come on, we can't stay out here much longer or they'll think we've run away."

He smiles and allows her to lead him, shoulders squared, back into the lion's den.


	17. Chapter 17

_Friday evening continued..._

"Beryl!" Bill chastens as Charles flees the dining room.

"I was only teasing him," she protests. "I've said worse to him over the years."

"Not about Elsie, I'm sure."

"No," she admits, "not about Elsie. I did… back when they first met, but I haven't for a long time. Not since…" Beryl's words trail off and Bill sees the penny drop; that look of realisation in her eyes about what she said… and who she said it to. "Oh God! Me and my big mouth! She's going to hate me."

"I doubt that very much," Bill assures.

"Oh but after everything she said to me before the dance… about how worried she was. How could I have forgotten?"

"Don't beat yourself up about it," Anna interjects. "We all forget at times, because Aunt Elsie's so strong and has worked so hard to rebuild her life… she wants to be normal; wants us to see her and treat her that way too. And we do… but that sometimes leads to things like this."

"Besides, we all know you've been waiting for this for years, love," adds Bill. "We all have. We understand that you were just excited and forgot yourself for a moment. Elsie will realise that too."

"Yeah, no offence Beryl, but you do have a tendency to put your foot in it. Aunt Elsie's probably used to it."

"I am," agreed Elsie as she stepped through the door, Charles' hand still clasped tightly in hers. "But it doesn't mean I'm immune to the effects."

"Elsie love, I'm sorry. I just-"

Elsie holds up her hand and Beryl quietens instantly. "I know." She takes a deep breath and begins the speech she's been rehearsing since she left the dining room. "We didn't plan for you to find out like you did, but yes Charles and I are together. We have been since Richard Carlisle's ball. We didn't tell anyone because we wanted to get used to the idea ourselves first; make sure that we would work as a couple."

"You know how stubborn we both are… it could have been a disaster," Charles adds with a grin, causing both Beryl and Anna to smile knowingly.

Elsie looks lovingly at Charles, thankful for his attempt to lighten the mood. "Thankfully it wasn't," she continues.

"I know my initial reaction left a lot to be desired," admits Beryl, But I am ever so pleased… for both of you." She stands and opens her arms to Elsie, who steps into them without hesitation. Beryl may be less than tactful at times but she's still one of the best friends Elsie has. "I am sorry."

"I know," repeats Elsie. "But you do realise you've forfeited your juicy gossip privileges for at least six months don't you?"

Beryl's retort is cut short by the loud growl of Charles' stomach.

"I think we'd better eat," comments Anna, "before Charles' stomach wakes Grace."

Everyone laughs and the tension that had been hanging over the room breaks.

* * *

_Saturday Morning…_

Elsie is unsure how long the ray of sunlight has been peeking through the gap in the curtains before it finds its way to her face; nor does she know how long it takes her to become aware of it. She fights to ignore the errant sunbeam. She wants to return to the wonderful dream of walking with Charles along a white sandy beach. Sounds begin to register in her brain. A car door slams outside. A dog barks and she's awake now. The moment has passed.

She stretches languidly and reaches for her mobile phone. No messages. She glances at the clock; 7.36. It's still early so it's no surprise she hasn't heard from Charles; when he doesn't have to be at work, he likes to lie in. She's halfway through typing a message that he'll receive when he wakes up when her bedroom door squeaks open and Grace appears, still half asleep.

"Good morning," greets Elsie.

"Morning," she replies with a yawn.

Elsie lifts up the quilt and beckons her daughter. "Are you coming in?"

Grace nods and climbs in, snuggling up to her mum. Elsie cuddles her and drops a kiss to the top of her head. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm-hmm," she replies. "Can we put the telly on?"

It's something of a Saturday morning routine; Grace joining Elsie in bed and the two of them snuggling up to watch a few cartoons before breakfast. Elsie grabs the remote and switches on the television that sits in the corner of the room. While Grace watches Horrid Henry, Elsie finishes her text message to Charles.

"Who are you texting?" Grace asks as Elsie presses send.

"Uncle Charlie."

"Is he coming to see us today?"

"I don't know," Elsie replies honestly.

"I want him to."

"Well I can ask him when he replies, but he might have plans." She's pretty sure he doesn't but she doesn't want to get Grace's hopes up. As Grace snuggles in closer, Elsie decides now may be a good time to talk to her daughter about the change in her relationship with Charles. "You like Uncle Charlie, don't you?" She asks, gently broaching the subject.

"Yeah. He's funny."

"That's good because-" Elsie's phone beeps, and she curses silently as the sound snatches Grace's attention.

"Is that him?!"

Elsie opens the message. "No, it's Auntie Beryl."

Grace shoulder's slump. "Oh."

"Gracie, turn the television off for a minute please."

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk to you about something important."

Grace presses the power button on the remote and looks at Elsie expectantly.

"It's about Uncle Charlie. You know that he and I have been friends for a long time?" Grace nods; she always asks him to tell her funny stories about what her Mum was like before she was born. "Well, when two people are good friends and spend a lot of time together sometimes their feelings can change."

Grace looks at her blankly. "Change into what?"

"Well... into love."

"But we already love Uncle Charlie."

Elsie smiles. "You're right we do. I've loved Uncle Charlie as a friend but for grown ups there's different kinds of love and the way I Uncle Charlie and I feel about each other now is different."

"Different how?"

Elsie is silent for a moment as she thinks of a way to explain it to Grace in terms she'll understand. Then her eyes fall to the motif on Grace's pyjamas and it hits her. "It's more like the way that Cinderella loves Prince Charming."

Elsie watches as Grace's face twists into confusion and then into realization before asking, "Like 'kissy' love?"

Elsie laughs. "I suppose so, yes. Although I prefer to use the term 'romantic' love."

"Wait," Grace says, and Elsie stops laughing, worried in case her daughter's next words aren't positive ones. "So Uncle Charlie's your boyfriend?"

Elsie has no idea what Grace's concept of a boyfriend is beyond the princes and princesses of her favourite stories, but it's clearly a term she understands and far more preferable to Elsie than 'kissy' love. "Yes, he is."

"Does that mean you're going to get married?"

"I don't know… Maybe… One day. We'll have to see. Real life isn't quite as quick as the fairy tales. People need to spend a lot of time together before that they get married – to make sure they'll be happy."

"Oh. Okay. Can I put my cartoons back on now?" she asks, reaching for the remote.

Elsie's grabs the remote first and holds it slightly out of her reach. "Just one more thing. Do you still want me to ask Uncle Charlie to come round later?" She doesn't want to pressure Grace into accepting this change if she doesn't feel comfortable with it.

Grace nods. "Yes please. Before I went to bed last night he said he was going to show me a new magic trick, but then Auntie Beryl made him peel potatoes and there wasn't time."

"Okay. I'll send him another message." She hands the remote control back to Grace and as the little girl settles down to watch Sooty, she types out a text to Charles.

JUST TOLD GRACE ABOUT US. SEEMS  
OK. SHE WANTS YOU TO COME ROUND  
LATER IF YOU'RE FREE? SOMETHING  
ABOUT A NEW MAGIC TRICK YOU  
PROMISED TO TEACH HER.  
COME FOR LUNCH?  
E XX


	18. Chapter 18

_Saturday afternoon…_

"Mummy, mummy!" Grace calls as she runs into the kitchen. "I've done it! I've done the magic trick."

"Oooh," Elsie replies excitedly, wiping her hands on the dish towel. "Let me see then."

Grace holds a pack of playing cards out to her mum. "Shuffle these please. As much as you like." Elsie takes the cards, catching Charles' eye as she does so. He smiles and she shuffles them before handing them back. "Okay," continues Grace, turning the deck face up and spreading through them quickly. "Are you happy that the cards are in a random order?" Elsie nods and Grace gives them one last shuffle before returning the deck face down onto the table. "Cut the cards please."

"Anywhere?"

Grace nods. "Anywhere." Once they are cut, she points to the left hand deck. "By looking at the fourth card in this deck, I can tell you the fourth card in the other deck." Grace peeks at the fourth card in the first deck. "The fourth card in the other deck is the two of hearts. Go on, check!"

Elsie counts to the fourth card in the second deck and turns it over. It is indeed the two of hearts. "You clever girl! However did you do that?"

Grace looks at Charles who's now leaning against the kitchen doorframe, a proud look on his face. He shakes his head slightly and taps the side of his nose. "Sorry Mummy, it's a secret."

"Is that so? Hmm. Is there no way I convince you to tell me?"

Grace shakes her head. "No. It's the magician's code."

"Oh well, I suppose I'll just have to eat your chocolate muffin then," Elsie teases.

"No! Okay, I'll tell you."

"Grace Hughes!" Charles chastises playfully.

"Sorry Uncle Charlie, but I want my muffin." She turns to Elsie and begins her explanation. "What you do is- ARGH!" Charles sweeps in and picks Grace up in a fireman's lift and removes her from the kitchen.

"Uncle Charlie! Put me down!" Grace giggles. "I won't tell her, I won't!"

He stops in the doorway. "Not even when I've gone home?" he presses, dangling her further over his shoulder.

"Not even then! I promise!"

Charles manoeuvres Grace so she is the right way up again and settles her on his hip. "Good, because you know what happens to magicians that break the code, don't you?"

"What?"

"This!" He tickles Grace on the stomach with his free hand, eliciting more giggles and high pitched squeals.

Elsie laughs as she watches them, relieved that nothing has changed between them. She had been worried; she'd read stories of children being jealous of their parents' new partners or not liking them at all. The last thing she wanted was for Grace to be upset or unsettled but so far she seemed to be taking the news of the change in their relationship in her stride.

"I hate to break up this party, but lunch is ready," she announces.

Charles lowers Grace carefully to the floor and she scampers off into the kitchen. Elsie moves to follow but Charles takes her hand, pulling her back. "Is she really okay... about us?"

"She seems to be. She adores you, so I suppose that makes it easier. Plus she doesn't feel any loyalty to her… to _him._ So there's no sense of competition there."

"I adore her too," Charles admits, wrapping his arms around Elsie. "And her mother." He leans in to kiss her, but a shout from the kitchen breaks their moment.

"Mummy! I'm hungry. Hurry up."

Sighing, Charles and Elsie break apart and head to the kitchen where Elsie dishes out lunch while gently reminding Grace that shouting through the house isn't very polite. As the three of them tuck into their lunch of soup and crusty bread, Grace begins her inquisition.

"Uncle Charlie, Mummy says you're her boyfriend. Is that right?"

Fighting down a blush at the questions of a five year old, he nods. "Yes I am, although I'm hardly a 'boy'."

"So do you love her?"

"I do. Very much."

"Oh."

Sensing some confusion, Elsie asks, "What's the matter sweetheart? Does what's happening between Uncle Charlie and I bother you?"

Grace shakes her head. "No. I just don't understand. You say you love Uncle Charlie and Uncle Charlie says he loves you. But you haven't kissed today."

Charles almost chokes on his soup and Elsie grapples for an appropriate response. She wants to chastise Grace for saying such things but she's only young so doesn't understand. Besides, she's always encouraged Grace to ask questions when she's confused or faced with a new situation. "

"People don't have to kiss each other all the time to show they love each other," she explains. "They do that in other ways."

"Like what?"

"Well, they tell them, or they look at them in a certain way or they..."

"...they make their favourite soup for lunch," interjects Charles.

Grace looks at him sceptically, clearly not convinced. "But the prince and princess always kiss."

Elsie is beginning to regret using that analogy to explain her relationship with Charles. "They do, but remember how I said that real life isn't the same as in fairy tales."

"And we have kissed," Charles adds, causing Elsie to wonder if she should regret inviting Charles to lunch.

"Charles I don't think-"

"You have? When?" Grace asks, having latched on to Charles throwaway comment.

Elsie looks at Charles. He's got them into this, he can get them out of it.

"Erm... well... there have been quite a few times... there was after the dance... and then after the zoo..." He trails off, the conversation making him slightly uncomfortable. His experiences with Elsie are for them and them alone, not for public consumption, let alone by a child. But he knows that children need to see role-models showing affection for one another and suspects that, in light of the fact that Grace will one day learn of the circumstances surrounding her conception, it's even more important for her to see how different a loving relationship is.

Elsie can see how flustered Charles has become. While he has been a constant presence in both their lives, by Grace's side since her birth, he isn't accustomed to answering these types of questions; personal and probing questions posed by a five year old requiring age appropriate explanations. She is about to intervene to save him when she hears his voice once more.

"Grace, kissing is something special that happens between two people; it's about me and your mum and showing we love one another, it's not something that should be done 'on demand' for people to gawk at. However, as you're so curious, I'll make you a deal. I will kiss your mum here, now, for you to see, but you must agree not to ask about it again. Does that seem fair?"

Grace ponders for a moment. "Can I ask about other stuff... just not kissing?"

"Of course you can," interjects Elsie. She'd rather Grace feel comfortable asking than imagining or worrying about things. "And I'm sure you'll see us hugging or kissing at times in the future and that's fine. You just shouldn't ask to see people doing it. Okay?"

"Okay."

Charles takes Elsie's hand and lifts it to his mouth, kissing the back of it gently. Then he turns to Grace. "There you go."

"No, you have to kiss her properly."

"Oh, okay." He leans over and kisses Elsie's cheek. "Like that?"

"No!" laughs Grace, realising she's being teased again. "On the lips."

"Ah, I see. Like this?" Charles leans in once more and this time his lips meet Elsie's in a gentle, loving kiss. They break apart after a few seconds, both conscious of Grace watching them.

"Happy?" Charles asks.

Grace nods, satisfied. She had wondered if it would be strange seeing her Mum and Uncle Charlie kiss like the princes and princesses in her favourite films, which is why she'd asked about it. But it hadn't been. It had been calm and happy. "Can I ask another question? I promise it's not about kissing."

"Go on," encourages Elsie. It can't possibly be any more embarrassing than the last one.

"Will Uncle Charlie be sleeping over? That's what Freya's mum's boyfriend does."


	19. Chapter 19

_Monday Morning…_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Elsie asks as Charles pulls his car into the office car park

"It's a bit late now, we're here."

"I could always hide out for a few minutes, follow you in after a few minutes."

Charles is confused; it had been her idea to gently introduce the idea of them as a couple at work. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No. I'm just wondering if you are. This weekend has been one of revelations, so I just wanted to check you're still happy to do this."

Charles thinks that her comment about their weekend is quite the understatement. Not only had they been caught in a compromising position by Beryl and had to deal with the fallout from that, they'd then had to endure some very probing questions from Grace.

* * *

_Charles had been just about coping with Grace's inquisition until she'd asked about him sleeping over, at which point he'd choked on his soup and spent the next few minutes coughing and spluttering._

_Elsie had jumped to his aid, patting him on the back and pouring him a glass of water. When she was sure he was fine, she'd turned to Grace. "What exactly has Freya said about her Mum's boyfriend?" she had asked, trying to gauge how deep the conversation needed to go._

_"_ _Just that he sleeps over sometimes."_

_"_ _I see."_

_"_ _But if Anna is here too then there won't be anywhere for you to sleep Uncle Charlie," Grace had said innocently._

_Elsie had glanced at Charles to see that he'd taken great interest in a small defect in the grain of the oak table. Deciding to just grasp the nettle, she had taken a deep breath and said, "_ _**If** _ _Uncle Charlie stays over, he can share my bed with me, because that's what grown-ups who love each other do."_

_"_ _Oh."_

_"_ _How would you feel if Uncle Charlie did stay over? Do you think it would be okay?"_

_Grace nodded. "I think so yes. As long as he doesn't snore."_

* * *

The two of them share a smile at the memories of the weekend. Charles reaches over and takes her hand in his. "It's just arriving at work together; we're not making any public declarations."

Elsie can't be sure but she thinks she detects a hint of a question in his last words. "No declarations," she assures. Elsie knows that Charles would not be comfortable with public statements of affection in the workplace; his belief is that personal lives should be kept out of the office. She's not sure how long his point of view will be feasible now that they are a couple, but she's not going to push him today – not after the revelations and attention of the weekend.

"Well then." He opens his door. "Shall we?"

They exit the car and walk side by side towards the building entrance. They nod to the doorman as he opens the door and Charles leads her through the foyer with his hand on the small of her back, wishing 'Good Morning' to some of the warehouse staff. They get a couple of enquiring glances as they approach the lifts but no-one says anything.

As the lift doors close behind them and they begin their ascent, Charles' shoulders sag in relief; he is no longer the subject of scrutiny. Elsie, thankful they have the lift to themselves, reaches out for him and squeezes his hand. "Are you okay?"

He takes a deep breath. "I will be. I've never much liked being the centre of attention."

"You were on the stage," she comments in disbelief.

"Reluctantly and I hated every minute of it," he reminds her. They haven't talked much about his time on the stage, due to his hesitancy to re-live the experience, but it's something Elsie hopes to learn more about as their relationship develops. She does know, however that he's ashamed of that part of his past.

She gives his hand another squeeze. "I'm sorry, I know it's hard for you."

Charles' reply is cut off by the doors opening; they've arrived on their floor. They tear their gaze from each other to find Mary Crawley awaiting them. Upon realising she is there, Charles drops Elsie's hand as if he's been burnt.

Stepping out of the lift, he greets Mary warmly, whilst telling himself he's imagining the look of hurt in Elsie's eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

"Good morning Carson, Mrs Hughes," greets Mary.

"Good morning, Ms Crawley, we weren't expecting to see you today," replies Elsie.

"No, well there's been a change of plan…. Sybil is in labour." Elsie lets out a surprised gasp, her hand automatically coming up to cover her mouth; the girl wasn't due for another two weeks. "Mama and Papa have gone to the hospital," continues Mary, "so I'm 'holding the fort' so to speak. She attempts a weak smile but even for someone who was a stoic as Mary her concern is evident.

"Well, I don't think there's anything too pressing on today's agenda," Elsie replies, in what she hopes is an even tone. "Nevertheless, I'd best be getting on. I'll be in my office if you need me."

Mary raises an eyebrow as Elsie retreats. "Mrs Hughes doesn't seem quite herself today Carson," she observes.

"I'm afraid that may be my fault," he admits ruefully.

"I thought as much," she replies with a slight smile. "Whatever you've done, Caron, please fix it. We both know that the only reason this office runs so well is the good relationship you and Mrs Hughes share. And today of all days, I _need_ the office to run well Carson," she tells him before turning on her heel and heading determinedly to her father's office.

Charles heads straight after Elsie only to find she has locked her office door. He peers through the floor to ceiling windows; she is on the phone, determinedly ignoring his presence.

"Any idea when she'll be free?" he asks Phyllis Baxter.

She shakes her head. "She said she didn't want to be disturbed, Mr Carson. Not even by you. Is she okay? Only, she doesn't seem herself this morning?"

"I'm sure she'll be alright soon," he replies; his tone bearing more of a resemblance to a plea rather than a fact.

* * *

Elsie manages to shut herself away from Charles and the rest of the office for the majority of the morning. She has a flying visit from Mary at ten, saying she'd been called to the hospital, but apart from that, she'd been quite successful in maintaining her seclusion. Until lunchtime, when at just after half past one, Beryl bustles into her office, bearing lunch.

Her usual exuberant self, she flops down into the chair opposite Elsie's and starts dishing up while Elsie finishes her phone call.

"Beryl, what-?" Elsie says once she's dealt with what feels like the hundredth problem of the day.

"I'm here as a 'buffer'."

Elsie looks at her. "A buffer?"

"Yeah. You've got to have lunch right? And Charlie boy knows that. He'll know you're taking a break and he'll use that time to try and speak to you. I'm here in case you decide you don't want to talk to him."

"I see," Elsie says. She should have known. Since she'd text Beryl this morning, the two friends have been having a back and forth about what Charles has done and the possible reasons he could have had for doing it.

"Do you want to speak to him?" Beryl asks.

"I… I just don't know what I would say to him. He promised me, not five minutes before we met Mary at the lift, that he was okay with this. He's never lied to me before."

"Perhaps he didn't lie as such," suggests Beryl. "He probably believed he was ready, but Mary wasn't supposed to be here, was she? And we all know that he dotes on that girl."

"Too much at times," agrees Elsie. "She can be a right little minx when she wants to be."

Beryl continues to talk, but her voice fades into the background as Elsie detects movement out of the corner of her eye. It's Robert, striding towards his office. 'The baby must have been born', thinks Elsie. 'How wonderful.' A few minutes later, a slightly apprehensive knock sounds on her door. Charles pops his head in. "Elsie… Robert wants to- Oh, good afternoon Beryl... I'm sorry to interrupt but Robert needs to see Elsie and I in his office." He holds the door open for her.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather go on ahead of me so we won't be seen together?" she snaps.

Charles sighs. "Elsie please. This is important… It's about Sybil."

Buoyed by the possibility of news about the new baby, Elsie excuses herself and follows Charles to Robert's office.

As soon as she enters, she can sense the atmosphere. It is not one that reflects the happiness of a new grandfather. It's dark and heavy. Robert looks uncomfortable, almost awkward, seated as he is behind his large oak desk, elbows on the desk and his head in his hands.

She glances to Charles. As much as she is annoyed with him, something tells her that whatever is happening it transcends their relationship.

He feels her gaze on him and tries to look reassuring. He clears his throat. "You asked to see us sir?"

Robert looks up, almost surprised by their presence despite having requested it. "Yes, I did."

"Is there news of the baby?"

"A girl. 7 pounds, 5 ounces. But there were... complications."

"With the baby?" Elsie asks, a feeling of dread pooling in her stomach.

Robert shook his head. "With Sybil. She haemorrhaged… they couldn't stop the bleeding. She… she passed away thirty minutes after her daughter was born."

Elsie's hand flies to her mouth – she can barely believe her ears. Sybil, who had been a regular visitor to her office from the moment she could walk, who had helped her through the worst night of her life and who had been so excited about having a child of her own, was gone. Torn from the world far before her time.

Both Elsie and Charles are too stunned to speak, but eventually, Charles finds his voice, although it is hoarse; he's holding back tears. "We are sorry for your loss sir… Robert. Is there anything we can do?"

"Could you tell the rest of the staff? I hate to ask, but I really don't think I'm up to it."

Elsie nods, relieved to have something else to focus on for a few moments. "I'll gather the staff," she says shakily.

"Feel free to send them home if you feel it appropriate."

"You should go home, be with Cora and the girls, get some rest. We can manage here."

Robert nods. "I think I will. Thank you Mrs Hughes."

She and Charles watch their boss leave the office, a broken shell of the man he had been that morning.

In the seconds that they are left alone, they share a look and see each other's pain reflected in the other's eyes. He wants to pull her into his arms and tell her how sorry he is; comfort her. She wants to hold him; he's known the girls all their lives, his heart must be broken. But the events of earlier that morning have bruised them both and neither is sure how the other will react. So, pushing their own feelings and grief aside, they begin the process of getting all the staff together in the main office to inform them of the recent tragedy.


	21. Chapter 21

After delivering the grave news to their assembled colleagues (and Beryl) and offering comfort to some of the younger members of staff, Elsie retreats into her office, closing the door behind her and leaning against it.

Reluctantly, Charles watches her go, and decides to give her a few minutes alone. She needs it; they all do. He keeps a close eye on her, thankful that she doesn't close the blinds. It only takes seconds before he sees her face crumple and the tears - that she has so far managed to keep at bay - begin to fall. He maintains his distance until the moment she slides to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

He's across the office in less than ten seconds, tapping gently on her door, ever polite; even in crisis. She doesn't reply but stands, trembling, and moves away from the door.. Taking it as an invitation to enter and, when he does he finds her, leaning forward onto her desk, bracing herself.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" His tender words only cause her sobs to increase. How could anyone be alright in this situation? "Sorry, stupid question."

"She was the sweetest spirit, Charles. She didn't deserve this. And that poor, wee bairn!"

He's not sure if she needs, or even wants, his comfort but he puts his arm around her to offer it nevertheless, even though he knows there's not really anything he can do to ease the pain. For a moment, she's tempted to shrug him off, make some quip about somebody seeing them, but she knows he's hurting too and she can't bring herself to add to his pain. So instead she leans into him; his bulk and warmth reassuring her that she is not alone.

After a few moments they shift, they are now embracing fully, arms wrapped around each other. They stand like that for several minutes, grieving. Charles is aware that the office blinds are open, they can be seen but he finds he doesn't care quite as much as he thought he might. Elsie needs him and, though he'd never admit it to anyone, he needs her just as much.

Once the have cried all the tears they can for that moment, Charles places a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry love… for this morning. I shouldn't have reacted the way that I did. I was unprepared for seeing Mary. I didn't know what to say so I took the coward's way out and in doing so I hurt you. For that I am sorry."

"I'm not sure this is the most appropriate time to talk about this Charles."

"We've been given a reminder today of the fleeting nature of life," Charles declares. "I don't want to be at odds with you any longer than necessary. I don't like it when we're not in agreement."

"We're different people Charles, we can't always agree. But as you do want to talk about it, can I ask you something? Why does her opinion matter so much to you?"

"For the same reason that Beryl or Anna's opinion matters to you. I know you aren't particularly fond of her, but I care about her Elsie. I've known her whole life. A couple of years after she was born, this place was in real trouble; we were heading towards liquidation and Cora would come in to help, as we couldn't afford extra staff. Of course, she had to bring Mary with her and she would often find her way into my office, while Robert and Cora had meetings with financiers and bank managers to try to secure the future of the business. This continued even once she started school, she'd come in at every available opportunity and she'd sit in the corner of my office reading or doing her homework and when I had a free moment we would talk. About anything and everything. To me, she became the daughter I never thought I'd have, and to her I became a surrogate father."

"Your attachment to her I understand, but Mary… she has a father of her own."

"She's not stupid Elsie, she knew from an early age that Robert wanted a son to leave the business too. When that didn't happen and it became apparent that the business would be left to her one day, she felt pressured to act a certain way with him, to assure her father that she would make a fine heiress. In my office, with me, she didn't have to do that, she could just be herself. I'm sure I don't need to talk to you about having favourites." He knew how close she and Sybil had been. The youngest Crawley had often gone to Elsie for advice in her late teens, especially when she thought her mother was being too American. They had formed a strong bond, one which had been strengthened, when Sybil had been on duty at A&E the night Elsie had been attacked. He knew Sybil had stayed after her shift had ended and pulled extra shifts to ensure Elsie got the best care possible.

Elsie began to tear up again at the mention of Sybil. She couldn't begrudge him the relationship; it was clearly important to him. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised she was drawn to you, you always have had an affinity with children," she replies, thinking of his relationship with Grace.

Charles reads her mind and her concern. "Don't worry, when Grace was born she burrowed her way into my heart just as much, if not more so than, Mary. It's not a contest. I am able to care for them both."

"I know," she assures, "but will Mary be able to share you?"

"She'll have to find a way," declares Charles, embracing her. "Because I'm in a relationship with you," he whispers, "and I plan on staying that way for a long time to come. Grace is going to feature heavily in my life, even more so than she does now and Mary will have to learn to live with it."

A tap on the window disturbs their solitude. Elsie, being the one facing the direction from which it comes, opens an eye. "Speak of the devil," she comments. Mary Crawley is stood outside her office looking like a lost soul and, despite herself, Elsie begins to soften towards her. She has just lost her sister after all. She extracts herself from Charles' arms and moves to let Mary in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless plug here, but I've set up a fansite for Phyllis Logan... www.shutthefrenchwindows.net Please visit if you have a minute. :)


	22. Chapter 22

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Mary says as she enters Elsie's office. "Mama and Papa are arguing and Edith and Cousin Matthew are with Tom and I…" Her shoulders give a slight shrug. "I didn't know where else to go."

Charles approaches his boss's eldest daughter and gathers her in his arms. "There, there, you have a good cry," he whispers whilst gently patting her back. He catches Elsie's eye and with a slight jerk of her head, she indicates she will be in the outer office if he needs her. He gives her a sad, but grateful smile and returns his attention to the girl who's sobbing her heart out against him. She's usually so composed, hardened, so it surprises Charles to see her this way. It's a testament to how much she loved Sybil.

Mary cries against Charles for a few moments, in virtual silence, save for the sniffles and sound of his soothing murmurs. When her sobs lessen, Charles whispers, "I'm sorry for what has happened. Sybil was an amazing young woman."

"It just isn't fair!" cries Mary. "She was so happy Carson, she'd just had a beautiful baby. How could this happen?"

Charles doesn't have any answers but he searches for the right words to calm her. "No one can explain why these things happen; it's an awful tragedy."

"I just don't know what to do," she mumbles into his chest. "Mama is devastated. How do I help?"

"You just need to be there…. You need to be with your family," Charles advises, "and I…" his eyes drift to Elsie, who is consoling some of the younger members of staff, "I need to be with mine."

Mary raises her head and follows Charles' gaze. "You and Mrs Hughes?" Mary asks, somewhat disbelievingly. Charles nods. "You know she doesn't like me," adds Mary, old spark of discreet selfishness sneaking in

"I wouldn't say that, but it doesn't really matter because she respects my relationship with you just as I hope you will respect my relationship with her,"

On hearing Charles's disapproving tone, Mary apologised quickly. "Of course Carson, forgive me. I'm not at all myself." She shakes herself internally, cursing the effect that Sybil's death is having on her. She doesn't normally speak this way in front of him, for fear of his disappointment; respect and professionalism in the workplace are things he values highly.

"It's quite understandable," Charles assures. "Is Jenkins waiting to drive you home? I'll walk you down."

"He is and there's no need. Go and be with Mrs Hughes. She was close to Sybil, I'm sure she is upset. Really Carson, I'll be fine."

"If you're sure, but remember, I am here I you need me. You know where I am."

Mary nods. "I do, Carson." And with a quick peck of his cheek she leaves.

Charles watches her go, saying a few words to Elsie on her way and notices that the office is pretty much deserted. Apart from he and Elsie, only Beryl and Alfred remain, the staff having taken the company up on their offer to go home early.

He looks at his watch then shuts down Elsie's computer, before retrieving her coat and bag. If they're quick, they'll be able to pick Grace up from school.

* * *

Elsie phones the school from the car, letting them know that Grace won't need to go to after-school club and thanks to a bit of creative driving from Charles, they make it to the outer door of Grace's classroom just in time to hear the bell.

The door opens and the parents approach to collect their children. Elsie hangs back a bit, leading to Charles to send a concerned glance her way.

"I want a quick word with her teacher, so we may as well wait a little while until she's dismissed the majority of the children."

They wait, watching the crowd around the door disperse, Charles thinking that it looks a little like barely organised chaos[RF1] . When the majority of the parents have left, Elsie takes Charles' hand and pulls him to the door. She smiles at Grace's teacher.

"Hello, Miss Hughes. It's not often we see you at home time." She turns back into the classroom. "Grace, your Mum is here, go and get your coat."

"No. Well the office closed early because of…" her voice catches a little, "a bereavement. So I thought I would take advantage of the time and come and pick her up. By the way, this is-"

"Uncle Charlie!" Grace's excited voice rings out through the classroom. She runs across the room, her bag and her coat dragging behind her, and launches herself at Charles. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"It was a surprise," he tells her, hoisting her into his arms. "Is that okay?"

"I love surprises," Grace reminds him, hugging him tightly.

"This is Charles Carson," continues Elsie. "I wanted to introduce you as he may occasionally pick Grace up."

The younger woman offers her hand. "So you're the famous 'Uncle Charlie'; well it's good to finally put a face to the name. I'm Miss Henry."

Extracting himself from Grace's grip, he shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you."

While Charles makes small talk with Miss Henry, Grace slides out of his embrace and hugs her Mum.

"Oh, finally remembered me, have you?" Elsie teases, giving her a big hug. Silently thanking the Lord for the opportunity to watch her daughter growing up; something that Sybil will never have. She tears pricking at her eyes and hugs Grace a little tighter than usual.

"Don't be silly Mummy, I could never forget you. Can we go to the park before we go home?" Grace asks.

Charles, who has finishes his conversation with Miss Henry, notices Elsie's reluctance. "It's a little chilly for the park Gracie. How about we go home and you and Mummy snuggle on the sofa with hot chocolate and a DVD, while I cook tea."

"You don't have to do that," protests Elsie.

"I want to. I want to take care of you. I know you hate it, but please let me." He wants to give her time with Grace. He may be an insensitive soul at times, but he can see how news of Sybil's death has affected her. Given that all he wants to do is grab Grace and never let her go, he imagines it must be worse for Elsie. She needs to spend some time with her daughter.

"It's probably not my place," adds Miss Henry, "but if my fella offered to cook my tea while I was relaxing on the sofa, I'd jump at the chance."

"Okay," agrees Elsie, "But I'm helping to clear up."


	23. Chapter 23

The six months following Sybil's death had been hard for everyone who knew her. A fog of darkness and gloom had fallen over the office and it had been a struggle for Elsie to get through each day. Robert had been needed at home to support and grieve with Cora, so Mary had stepped up to run things in his absence, which had caused no end of problems for Elsie; nothing she did quite matched up to the girl's exacting standards. Charles of course could do no wrong, and had interceded for Elsie on a few occasions when even he thought Mary was getting a little too big for her boots.

In fact, Charles had been marvellous, not only on a professional level, but a personal one too. He seemed to anticipate what she needed before she knew herself. Their relationship had gone from strength to strength, and their colleagues were now fully aware of the development. The evenings that Elsie had spent with Charles and Grace, had become the bright spots in an otherwise, stressful, gloomy life. She'd looked forward to them and they had begun to occur with greater frequency as the months went on. They became so frequent that Charles was barely at home. He'd sleep at his flat perhaps one night a week and only go there during other times to pick up more of his belongings or water the plants.

For his part, Charles had slotted in to Elsie's and Grace's (and sometimes Anna's) family unit easily and had been accepted wholeheartedly. He'd mucked in during the morning rush; making breakfast, washing up, even brushing and plaiting Grace's hair, and had taken on other 'husbandly' and 'fatherly' duties such as mowing her lawn, taxiing Grace or Anna when they needed it, and helping Grace with her homework or reading. He'd revelled in his new role and it had certainly become him.

One Saturday morning in early December, Charles is sitting with Grace at the breakfast table while Elsie has a shower. "Are you still okay with the plan for tonight?" he asks. It's Elsie's birthday the following day and he has planned a surprise outing for the two of them.

She nods enthusiastically. "Yeh. I can't wait!"

"Good. Do you think you can you keep it a secret for a few more hours?" he whispers conspiratorially.

"Yes," she promises, more than happy to assist her favourite man.

"And you remember the plan for keeping your Mum busy this morning?" Grace nods again. "Good. That's that settled then."

"What's settled?" Elsie asks as she enters, wrapped in a fluffy robe, towel drying her hair. She eyes them suspiciously. "What are you two plotting?"

"Nothing!" Charles replies a little unconvincingly. "Nothing at all. We were just talking about erm…what Grace wants to do today."

Elsie looks to Grace, trying to catch them out. But Grace knows their cover story. "Yeh…I want to watch Frozen!"

"Again?" Elsie asks. "You only watched it two days ago."

"She obviously enjoys it," Charles intervenes.

"Okay, but then you'll spend some time outside. It's a lovely day."

"You will watch it with me Mummy won't you?" Grace asks.

The thought of listening to the mind-numbing soundtrack again leave Elsie feeling a little nauseous. "Oh…erm, well I…"

"Pleeeeease Mummy!" Grace begs with puppy dog eyes. "You've been working so much and I miss you!"

Elsie feels incredibly guilty and caves almost immediately. "Oh, okay then, We'll watch it together."

"Right," states Charles, "That's settled then. While you two do that, I can have a shower and fix that bathroom door for you." He winks at Grace… they're on.

"Come on Mummy!" Grace says, dragging her out of the kitchen before she can protest. "Let it go!"

Charles smiles as he heads upstairs to implement the second phase of his plan; if that performance is anything to go by, Grace has clearly inherited her mother's plotting skills.

* * *

Once Frozen has finished, Charles and Elsie take Grace ice-skating in the local park and the three of them have lunch in the little café by the lake. They've not long been home when the doorbell rings.

"Now who can that be?" asks Elsie rhetorically.

"There's an easy way to find out," Charles quips, earning him a throw cushion to the face. Grace is highly amused and Elsie can still hear her laughing as she opens the front door.

"Beryl!?" She was not expecting her best friend. She'd only spoken to her a couple of days go and when Elsie had suggested they do something this weekend, Beryl had claimed she was swamped with work. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Beryl assures, greeting Elsie with a warm hug.

Elsie ushers her friend inside, closing the door to block out the frosty air, and turns to find Charles and Grace stood in the hallway, sharing a conspiratorial smile. Grace runs up and gives Beryl a hug. "What's going on?" Elsie asks, looking to and from Charles and Beryl.

Charles steps forward, ignoring Elsie's question for the moment. "Hi Beryl. Thanks for doing this."

"No problem. It's hardly chore to spend time with my Goddaughter."

"Well, I really appreciate it."

Elsie is frustrated that she is being kept out of the loop. "Would someone please tell me what's going on?"

"It's a surprise!" Grace tells her.

"I knew you two were plotting something! What is it?"

Grace looks to Charles and he nods his consent. "I'm going to sleep at Auntie Beryl and Uncle Bill's."

Elsie looks to Charles. "Why?"

"So that I can take you out for a meal. You haven't forgotten what tomorrow is, have you?"

Elsie thinks for a moment and then realisation dawns. "My birthday." Charles and Grace nod. "I can't believe I forgot."

"I think that's understandable; you have had a lot on your plate recently," Charles replies before turning to Grace. "Grace, why don't you go and get your bag; it's in the bottom of your wardrobe." Grace runs off smiling.

"When did you have time to…" she trails off as she realises how she was played that morning. "Frozen?"

Charles nods. Elsie is astonished that she fell for it and voices her bewilderment. "How did I not work this out?"

"We were sneaky!" declares Grace bounding back down the stairs with her bag in one hand and her teddy in the other.

"You certainly were," agrees Elsie with a smile, checking through her bag to make sure Charles hasn't forgotten anything. She is pleasantly surprised to see that he hasn't. He's even packed her nightlight.

"So, is it okay?" Charles asks. "Will you let me take you out?"

"Of course it is, you daft man. As if I'm going to turn down the promise of a night out."

He smiles. "Good."

"Have you got time for a cup of tea, Beryl?" Elsie asks.

"We'll have to get a move on actually. I've got to pick Bill up from the football soon."

"Grace, get your coat. Auntie Beryl needs to go," beckons Elsie. Grace says goodbye to Charles. He, in turn ruffles her hair and tells her to have fun, before Elsie and Beryl take her out to the car. Elsie transfers the car seat and secures her daughter in it; double checking she is strapped in properly. "You be good for Auntie Beryl, okay?"

"I will," Grace nods.

Elsie places a kiss on her forehead and shuts the car door.

"Do try and relax tonight," Beryl advises. "Charles's put a lot of thought and effort into it."

"You know where we're going?"

"I might do," she teases with a wink. "Now, you should get back inside. It's cold enough to freeze the balls off a brass monkey out here, and Charles will be wondering what has happened to you." The two women embrace and Elsie waves them off before returning to the house.

Elsie enters the living room to find Charles stretched out on her sofa, watching the football results come through. Elsie tidies up a few of her toys before joining Charles, who's now shifted over, on the sofa. They sit quietly, the only sound being those coming from the television. After a few minutes, Charles breaks the silence. "Are you okay?"

"It's strange without Grace;" Elsie admits. "Too quiet."

"Most mothers would be glad of the peace."

"I know; and I am, but I miss her."

Charles wraps his arms around her. "She'll be back before you know it," he tells her. "We can go and pick her up as soon as you want to tomorrow."

"I know." She realises how absurd it must seem to him. "Sorry. Here we are, properly alone for the first time since in months and all I can do is mope."

"I'm sure I can think of something that could take your mind off it?" he whispers seductively.

"Oh really?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Mmm-hmm," he murmurs, touching his lips to her neck and kissing upwards towards her ear.

"Have we got time?" she asks, her breath catching slightly as he finds a particularly sensitive spot.

"Plenty. Our reservation isn't until eight."

"Then what are we waiting for?" she asks. His answer is to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

Charles is waiting at the bottom of the stairs, pacing. He wants tonight to go well; despite being together ten months, it's the first time he's organised anything for just the two of them. His nerves disappear instantly though when Elsie appears on the landing. She's a vision of beauty in a black satin dress with an embroidered bodice and sheer, shimmering lace sleeves. The dress flatters her shape; accentuating her every curve, and the long pendant she has paired with it draws attention to her cleavage. She smiles shyly under his scrutiny and descends the stairs. She stops in front of him and he finally manages lift his eyes to her face. Her hair is swept up in a chignon; a few tendrils falling loosely to frame her face.

"Will I do?" she asks coyly, knowing full well the affect that she's had on him.

"Do? Elsie, you look... magnificent. Part of me wants to cancel everything and stay here and ravish you."

"Didn't we just do that?" she grins.

He nods. "Hmm. Rather loudly too if I recall."

Elsie blushes. She had been quite vocal. "I was just making the most of an empty house. Enjoying the fact that I didn't have to worry about disturbing Grace and having her burst in on us."

"Well, we don't have that problem tonight."

"No, we don't," she agrees.

"If anyone bursts in I shall be complaining to the hotel management."

"Hotel?"

"Yes. We're staying at The Lanesborough."

"Oh Charles!" she gushes. The Lanesborough is a Regency hotel overlooking Hyde Park and Elsie has dreamt of staying there since she first moved down to London. She plants a kiss on his lips. "You wonderful, wonderful man. Thank you; you've put so much effort into tonight… and it's not even a special birthday."

"It's your first one since we've been together; that makes it special." There is another reason it will be special too, or at least he hopes it will, but he can't tell her that. She'll see in time though. He fingers the small box in his pocket checking it's still there.

"You're just a hopeless romantic at heart, aren't you?" she teases.

"Well, I try."

"You do very well."

He offers her his arm. "Shall we?"

Elsie takes his arm with a smile and they leave for their evening on the town.

* * *

They enjoy a lovely Italian meal after which they take a walk along the south bank of the river, passing the National Theatre and the BFI. As they pass under the Hungerford Bridge and enter Jubilee Gardens, Charles slows his pace. Elsie looks at him inquisitively. "How are you with heights?" he asks.

"Remind me again, how many conversations we've had on the roof of our office building," she comments.

"I was thinking of something a little higher," he admits.

As she turns back to look at him, her eyes fall on the London Eye and she realises what he has planned. "The Eye?"

He nods. "You've not been on it before have you?"

"No. Ridiculous isn't it, I've lived here for nearly fifteen years, but I've not done many 'tourist' things."

"It really is a sight to behold. London by night; from one of the best viewpoints there is." He tugs on her hand. "Come on."

As they approach, she notices how busy it is. "I don't want to rain on your parade Charles, but look at the queue. There's no way we'll make it on before it closes."

"It's good job we have priority boarding then isn't it," he tells her proudly, leading them up to the designated ticket kiosk.

"Good evening, I have a capsule booked. The name is Carson," Charles informs the operator, passing his booking confirmation through the window.

The operator enters the information into the computer and smiles at Charles when the details of his booking appear on the screen. "Good evening Mr Carson. Everything is arranged, and your capsule will be arriving at the boarding level shortly. If you'd like to follow me, I'll show you the way."

* * *

When they enter the capsule Elsie and Charles are greeted with a carpet of rose petals. On the bench that sits in the middle of the floor is a bottle of Pommery Brut Royal Champagne and a box of Hotel Chocolat truffles.

"Oh Charles!" gasps Elsie as she takes in the site before her.

He wraps his arm around her and kisses her. "Happy Birthday."

The operator makes a discrete exit and a few moments later the wheel begins to move and they begin their ascent. They travel up, enjoying the magnificent views along the river. As they do, they discuss the buildings; Charles imparting some little known wisdom about their architecture or history while Elsie listens intently. She loves the sound of his voice, especially when he's talking about a topic he's passionate about; wine, history, Grace, her. Its deep richness soothes her.

As they reach the very top of the wheel the ride slows to a stop for a few moments, affording them a wonderful panorama of the city; one that is to be found nowhere else. It is then that Charles leads Elsie to sit down on the bench in the middle of the capsule. He sits next to her and reaches into his pocket for the little box he's been guarding all evening. He places it on the seat and slides it across the little gap between them. "Happy birthday Elsie," he whispers.

She gazes down at the small wooden box and sees that there is writing engraved on the lid. Her eyes focus in to make it out and she gasps as she reads. Her gaze shoots up to meet Charles'.

"I'm not convinced I can be reading this right."

"You are if you think I'm asking you to marry me?"

Elsie is stunned. The last thing she expected tonight was a proposal. Although they have known each other for many years, they've only been exploring the more romantic side of their relationship for ten months. Yet, she supposes, she shouldn't be surprised. Not really. It was an unspoken understanding that they were both in this for the long haul.

"Well?" presses Charles. His heart is racing and her answer is the only cure. Either way.

"Well," she replies breathlessly, "you could knock me down with a feather."

"I know it's soon," he admits. "I hope I haven't offended you."

"Charles, I can assure you, the very last thing in the world that I am at this moment, is offended." How anyone could be offended by a proposal from the person they love is beyond her. She shakes her head slightly - he does have some ridiculous thoughts at times.

"You can take as long as you like. I won't press you." As much as he wants her answer, he'd rather she took the time to consider. He'd rather wait a week for the right answer than get a wrong one in a hurry. "And if you think it's too soon, then I'll wait, because one thing I do know… whether you say yes tonight, or in three years or never… I'm not marrying anyone else."

"Well then…" she replies, picking up the bottle of champagne and refilling his glass.

"Are we celebrating then?"

"Well it is my birthday tomorrow." She's teasing him, but she can't help it; it's become so much a part of their relationship, of who they are together.

He tries not to sound too disappointed, he knew there was a chance she might refuse him, think it too soon. "Of course it is, and we shouldn't let my impetuousness take anything away from that."

Elsie smiles and shakes her head in amusement. "Of course I'll marry you, you daft man." She closes the gap between them and kisses him. A kiss filled with love and commitment; sealing their future together.


	25. Epilogue: Twenty Years Later

Grace stands in front of the mirror smoothing down her dress and picking imaginary bits of flint off it.

"It's fine, stop fiddling with it," Anna tells her.

"Listen to her," adds Elsie coming up behind her and placing her hands gently on her shoulders. "It's beautiful… you're beautiful."

Grace rolls her eyes. "You have to say that, you're my mother."

"I mean every word," Elsie insists.

Grace blushes and smiles at her mother through the mirror. "Thank you."

"You look like a princess!" adds Scarlet, Anna's six-year-old daughter.

Grace bends down and rubs noses with her cousin – their trademark greeting. "Thank you, sweetie."

"Are you nervous?" Elsie asks, as Scarlett twirls around the room in her flower girl dress.

Grace shakes her head. "I've got a few butterflies but I think that's from the excitement," she tells her. "Were you nervous when you got married?" Grace had still only been six when Elsie had married Charles – they'd married quickly; neither seeing any reason to put it off – so, although she'd played her part in the ceremony and celebrations, the emotional impact for her mother and Charles had been somewhat lost on her.

"No. It was a small ceremony with only a handful of people present and I was marrying the man I loved. What was there to be nervous about? _He_ was nervous though, Beryl told me after that Bill had found him pacing in front of the fireplace practising his vows at five thirty the morning of the wedding."

Grace giggles and shakes her head in disbelief. "Honestly!"

"I know, but you know what he's like; everything's got to be perfect."

"Style and show," agrees Grace with a nod.

There's a small knock at the door and Charles' voice drifts in from the other side. "Can I come in?"

Elsie opens the door for him and he enters, looking very handsome in black tie. He kisses her in greeting, "I like that dress," he tells her, his gaze running up and down her body, appreciating her form. Even in their later years, he finds his wife irresistible. Closing the door behind him, he turns to look at Grace, taking in her beauty, and Elsie can see how difficult today is going to be for him. Ever since Grace was born Charles has been the main male role model in her life; he might not have been her biological father but he loved her as if she was his own. She'd not even been a day old when he'd declared his devotion to her.

* * *

_It had been late when Charles had slipped back into Elsie's hospital room. He'd been to the office to tell everyone the news of Grace's arrival and to finish a few orders, allowing Elsie to have some time alone with her daughter. He'd not been able to stay away though and had managed to convince the staff nurse to let him in despite the lateness of the hour, promising to be on his best behaviour._

_He'd found Elsie curled up, snoring slightly and Grace lying in a hospital cot at the side of the bed. As he'd approached, he'd noticed that unlike her mother, Grace was not asleep. She was fussing slightly and, conscious that Elsie would need her rest, Charles had lifted her gently out of her cot. As he'd held her in his arms for the first time his heart had constricted with love and protectiveness._

_"Hush now. None of that," he'd whispered with tender authority. He'd rocked her gently and she settled quickly, soothed by the warmth of his chest and his steady heartbeat._

_"Hello Grace," he'd whispered with awe. He'd walked over to the window and stood, looking out over the city. "You are a very lucky little girl you know," he'd told her, still gently rocking her. "You have an amazing Mummy. She's smart, strong, caring, just, and fiercely loyal. She's completely brilliant and I know she will be a wonderful mother. I don't really know what you're thinking right now or if you're even thinking anything at all, but if you are you're probably wondering who I am. Well I suppose the first thing to say is that I am not your father. But I'll always be there for you Grace. I promise. I'll be there for you whenever you need me. I'll do some of the things a father should do. I'll teach you to ride a bike, mend your toys, teach you how to drive when the time comes and if any boy ever hurts you, I'll make him wish he'd never been born._

_"And what makes you think I can't do those things?" Elsie had murmured gently. "It wouldn't have anything to do with me being a woman would it?" Charles had turned to find her lying on her side watching him, a teasing smile on her face. "You're a big softie, Charles Carson."_

_He'd blushed, embarrassed; not only at having being caught talking to Grace but also for what he had been saying. "As long as the staff don't get wind of it! How much did you hear?"_

_"All of it," she'd admitted. "I woke up when you came in."_

_"Sorry."_

_She'd shook her head. "Don't be. It was worth waking up for."_

_Charles had smiled shyly. "How are you feeling?"_

_"Sore. Tried, but very happy."_

_Grace had shifted in her sleep, causing both Elsie and Charles to look down at her. "She's beautiful," Charles had said._

_"She is." Elsie had reached out to stroke a finger across her daughter's cheek. "I did wonder if, when I looked at her, I'd be reminded of what happened but I'm not. I just have this overwhelming sense of love. I've never felt this deeply for anyone before."_

_"That's the way it should be. A mother's love is like no other. Grace is a beautiful name too."_

_"I've always liked the name but somehow, now, given how she came into this world, it seems to be even more poignant." Charles had nodded. "I've chosen her middle name too."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yes. Grace Charlotte…" she pauses for a moment, allowing him to take in her name, before whispering, "after you."_

* * *

"Oooh, look at you!" Anna says to Charles as he walks in. "Very 'James Bond'."

Charles rolls his eyes– his niece did like to tease him so, knowing that he hated wearing black tie. "Ha bloody ha!"

"Let's get a photo," Anna suggests when Charles walks in. "Come on," she says to Elsie. "You and Uncle Charles stand with Grace and I'll take it."

They do as asked, one either side of Grace; Charles beaming as he takes his place. It's a proud day; their only daughter is getting married.

Over the years, Elsie had wished that she'd been able to give Charles a child of his own, but by the time they were married she was over forty and she didn't feel like she could bring another child into the world at that age. She'd told Charles she would be willing to try if it was something he desperately wanted, but he'd agreed they were probably too old. Both agreed that if a 'surprise' occurred then they would deal with it but they didn't actively try. So Grace was an only child but she was loved by both Elsie and Charles equally.

Charles had been a rock for both Elsie and Grace when she'd finally told her daughter about the circumstances surrounding her conception. Naturally she'd been upset confused, as would any fourteen-year-old, but Charles had been there for them both. He'd held Elsie's hand as she'd sat Grace down, after she had demanded answers about her biological father, and told her the terrible truth; he'd chased after Grace as she'd ran out of the kitchen, scared of the implications of what she'd been told; he'd cuddled them both as they had sobbed together, reassuring Grace that she was loved, that what happened had no bearing on who she was; he'd comforted Elsie when the nightmares had returned, and he'd driven them both to their first session with Doctor Phillips, the counsellor that they'd sought out to help Grace deal with the situation.

Grace's relationship with both her mother and Charles had taken a bit of a battering during the weeks after the revelation; she'd withdrawn into herself and would oscillate between giving them the silent treatment or instigating blazing rows. But slowly, with the support Dr Phillips, some joint therapy sessions, and the unconditional love Elsie and Charles had shown her, Grace had come to terms with what had happened and learnt that how she was conceived didn't define who she was. In the end, she was closer to her parents than she had been before.

Elsie watches as Charles looks at Grace, checking her make-up in the mirror for what must be the tenth time in as many minutes. He's tugging on his waistcoat, a sign that he has got something he wants to say, something he is nervous about. Deciding that he and Grace need a moment alone before the ceremony, Elsie indicates to Anna that they should leave. Taking Scarlet by the hand, Anna slips out of the room first.

Elsie approaches her daughter. "I think I'd better make my way down," she says. "Unless you need anything else?"

"No. I think I'm okay."

"Good." Elsie cups her daughter's cheek, looking lovingly at her.

"Thanks Mum. For everything, Grace whispers."

"You're welcome. I can't believe it… My baby… All grown up." Shaking her head to rid herself of the tears that are threatening to fall, Elsie heads to the door. She turns with her hand on the handle and looks at her watch. "Ten minutes," she warns them.

Alone with Grace, Charles finally speaks. "You look beautiful." Grace blushes and looks down. "No you don't," he insists, putting two fingers under her chin and lifting her head back up to look at her. "I mean it. You're a brilliant, beautiful young woman and I'm so very proud of you."

Grace feels tears pool in her eyes and dabs at them with a tissue. "Stop it or I'll ruin my make up," she admonishes.

"Sorry. I have something for you," he says, delving into his jacket pocket. He hands her a small velvet box and she eyes it curiously. "Your mother mentioned you were struggling to find something old, so…" Grace opens the box and finds a gold chain with a heart pendent hanging from it.

"Oh!" Grace gasps, lifting it gently off its cushion and examining it. "This… isn't this the necklace Mum wore when you got married?"

"Yes. It was my Grandmother's. My Grandfather bought it for her on their wedding day. She gave it to my mother to wear when she married my father. I thought I should carry on the tradition."

Grace turns and allows Charles to fasten the chain around her neck. When he's finished he places his hand on her shoulders and leads her back to the mirror, so she can see how it looks.

"It's gorgeous," she says, fingering the pendant lightly where it rests just below her collar bone.

"Suits you perfectly then. It's yours to keep now, your mother and I agreed on that. Until your own daughters, should you be blessed with them, get married."

"Thank you," she says, turning to look at him over her shoulder. "You didn't have to..."

"Of course I did," he interrupts. "By tradition…"

"And we all know how you love tradition, don't we Dad?" Grace teases.

"By tradition," he repeats, "it's rightfully yours. You're my daughter."

* * *

_Elsie mouth had fallen open as she entered the room at The Lanesborough the night of Charles' proposal. It wasn't just a room; it was a suite. Elsie had dropped her handbag and immediately began exploring. "This is bigger than my first ever flat," she'd exclaimed as she'd moved from the living area into the separate bedroom. "It's amazing!"_

_"I'm glad you like it," Charles had replied, following behind, wheeling their cases through to the bedroom. Her childlike excitement had made him smile; she'd been so carefree and happy._

_She'd stopped in the doorway to bathroom. "Oh, is that a spa bath?" She'd turned to Charles and he'd nodded. "We have to try that later."_

_"As my lady wishes," he'd replied, coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling into her neck._

_"It's far too much for my birthday."_

_"But not for our engagement," he'd countered._

_"No, not for that," she'd agreed, turning in his arms. "You must have been pretty confident I'd say yes."_

_"Hopeful, but I couldn't be sure."_

_She'd cupped his face. "You can always be sure of me," she'd assured him, standing on her tiptoes to give him a sweet kiss._

_Her words had touched him and in that moment he'd wanted nothing more than to show her that she could be sure of him too, in all aspects of their relationship. "I've got something I want to show you," he'd said, leading her by the hand. He'd not planned to discuss this with her until the following day, but it had felt right so he'd gone with it. He'd stopped them by the bed bent down to open his case. He'd taken out a large unsealed manila envelope and handed it to her._

_Her eyes had widened as she'd opened the envelope and read what was written on the paper inside._

**_Application for an adoption order_ **

_"You want to adopt Grace?"_

_"If you'll allow me to, yes. I want us to be a proper family. You, me and Grace."_

_"How long have you had this?"_

_"A while," he'd responded evasively. At her raised eyebrow he'd added, "Since I decided to propose. I'm not rushing into this."_

_"No, I know; you'd never rush in to something this important."_

_"You can think about it of course. I've not filled anything in and we can't do it yet anyway… we have to have all been living together as a family for at least six months before we can apply. Plus, I want Grace to have her say… she might not want me to be her Dad."_

_"I'm pretty sure she will. And so do I. I don't need to think about it Charles - I would love you to adopt Grace and be her father."_

* * *

After the ceremony – in which Charles had looked almost fit to burst with pride when he'd answered the registrar's question of 'who gives this woman to be married to this man?' – the photographs and a delicious meal courtesy of Beryl's company, it's time for the speeches. Charles stands and taps on his glass. "If I could have your attention please."

He takes out the piece of paper he's written his speech on and unfolds it. Elsie bites her lip; she'd never seen him so agitated as when he was writing this speech. He went through numerous rewrites which had led to several sleepless nights for both of them and he had refused to let her read his final draft.

"First of all, I would like to thank you all for coming and for helping to make this a day that Grace and Sam, and indeed the rest of the family, will never forget."

"I should probably make you aware from the very start that I lack any real practical experience as a speaker. Having spent nearly twenty years of my life living in a house with two women – three if you count the times Anna stayed - there have been few opportunities when I have been allowed to speak and even fewer opportunities when anyone has actually been listening." A ripple of laughter travels round the room and Elsie and Grace share a look.

"Elsie has warned me to keep this short - she said she will cut it if I go on too long. 'Keep it short.' she said, 'and remember the ABC & XYZ of public speaking. ABC – Always Be Confident and XYZ – Examine Your Zip!'" Another laugh.

"Now I'm sure the father of the bride speech is one that every bride dreads. Thinking, 'what's he going to say… is he really going to tell them about the time that I…?" But, don't worry Grace, I won't mention the time you fell off the stage in your Christmas nativity play or about when you brought home by the police for underage drinking. No, I won't mention those…"

"What I will say is that your mother and I are very immensely proud of you and pleased to see you looking so radiant and happy today. Over the years we've had the privilege of watching you grow and blossom into the beautiful woman you are today. You're a wonderful daughter; and have provided us with so much joy and happiness over the years." He turns to look at Elsie, who is gazing at him with love in his eyes. He leans down to kiss her cheek and whisper softly in her ear, "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to be part of Grace's life."

Re-addressing his audience Charles continues. "For me the key to being a Dad is giving unconditional love, advice and support, encouraging your child in everything you do, believing in them when nobody else does and most importantly being there for them whenever they need you and never letting them down." He turned back to Grace. "That's what my Dad did for me and it's what I'll always do for you."

"Now, I turn to Sam. When Sam came to ask me for Grace's hand in marriage, I'll admit I was unprepared for it. Of course, I knew the day would come eventually, who wouldn't want to marry my amazing daughter? But you see, Grace will always be my little girl so it was a bit of a shock to realise that I was going to lose her to another man. I was impressed that Sam had come to me at all; I know I'm not the most approachable person." There are a few murmurs of agreement from the table of staff from Crawley's Wine Merchants, who had worked with Charles and Elsie and watched Grace grow up. "But by doing that alone he earned my respect. As I'm sure Sam will tell you, I gave him a bit of a grilling; much to Elsie's horror when she found out. But Sam answered all the questions I threw at him. Above all, he answered them sincerely and honestly, and demonstrated that he was the right man for Grace. He showed me that he'd thought long and hard about the step he was about to take, and he wasn't undertaking it lightly."

Charles then turns to address Sam directly. "Sam, I know you will take good care of Grace and you will love her as much as Elsie and I do; as much as she deserves to be loved, and Elsie and I are very proud and honoured to welcome you into our family." Sam is highly embarrassed as everyone looks at him. Grace squeezes his hand under the table and kisses his cheek. Charles looks down to see Elsie's eyes shining with pride. He waits for the chattering amongst the guests to die down before speaking again.

"It is customary on these occasions to offer the happy couple some worldly advice on marriage, so I will try and impart some pearls of wisdom from my own experience. Remember that marriage is like a deck of cards; in the beginning all you need is two hearts and a diamond but within a few years there will be times when you could really make use of a club and a spade." That remark earns him a playful smack from Elsie; and Charles wonders if Grace's non-traditional top-table seating plan had been such a good idea.

"Seriously, neither of you will ever be perfect, but you can be a perfect match for each other. A successful marriage is not about finding a person you can live with, but finding a person that you can't live without and I know that you've found that with each other. With all the pressures of modern life it is easy to forget what is really important. I would urge you to make time for each other and make time for your marriage, it is bigger than both of you, and at the end of the day it is the only thing that matters."

"Well, ladies and Gentlemen I think I'm getting close to outstaying my welcome and I can see Sam like a coiled spring ready for action, Danny the Best Man not far behind. So, it is my very great pleasure to propose the first toast to the happy couple." Charles turns to Grace and Sam and raises his glass. "Here's to the past, for all that you've learned. Here's to the present, for all that you share. Here's to the future, for all that you look forward to together. So could I ask you, please be upstanding and raise your glasses to the Bride and Groom. Grace and Sam."

Everyone stands en-masse to drink the toast and Grace mouths a tearful thank you to Charles for his words.

* * *

Charles approaches Elsie, who is stood on the edge of the dance floor. He hands her a glass of champagne and puts his arm around her shoulder. Together they watch Grace and Sam take to the floor for their first dance; holding one another tightly, staring into each other's eyes as they move to the music. To them, they are alone; no one else exists.

"She's all grown up now," Elsie whispers, a mixture of pride and sadness in her voice. "It feels like I'm losing my little girl."

"I know, but we'll never lose her Els. It'll just be different now, that's all. But she'll always be our little girl.

"They will be happy won't they?" she asks, placing her champagne down on the table next to her.

"I think they'll be as happy as we were."

Elsie raises an eyebrow. "Were?"

"Are," Charles corrects hastily. "Are."

The music changes and others are invited to join the newlyweds on the dancefloor. Charles takes Elsie's hand and leads her out. He holds her close, his hand on her lover back, swaying them gently to the music, and closes his eyes and thinks about their life together. It's not all been a bed of roses; they've had some challenging times, some sad times, but for all of those they've had many happy ones too. He wouldn't change a thing, well except from sparing Elsie the pain she endured… but then, they may not have Grace and Charles couldn't imagine their life without their little girl.

His thoughts are interrupted by Elsie's voice. "You did well today," she tells him. "And your speech was beautiful." She shakes her head slightly. "All that worry over nothing."

Charles shrugs. "I just wanted things to be perfect for our girl, that's all."

"It was," Elsie assures. "Do you remember your speech at our wedding?"

"Erm… vaguely," Charles teases but he relents quickly when Elsie pouts. "I remember every word."

"So do I. You brought tears to my eyes when you promised yourself not only to me but to Grace as well."

"I hope I've lived up to those promises," he says earnestly.

"More than," Elsie replies. "When I first found out I was pregnant I was scared and alone, but you've been always been there-"

"Despite my initial reaction," Charles adds.

"I think we can gloss over that – you've more than redeemed yourself. I never thought I would be able to provide Grace with the stable family life I wanted for her; a life with two parents who loved her unconditionally... never. But then there was you. You, who had always been there, quietly supporting, quietly loving. Thank God for you Charles. I love you."

"Good," he murmurs, "because I love you too." He places a tender kiss to her forehead before leaning down and pressing his lips against her own. Her eyes close as their lips touch and explore the familiar territory. It amazes her that still, after all these years, his kisses – even the gentlest of them – can still make her go weak at the knees.

Watching from his place in the middle of the dancefloor, his new wife securely wrapped in his arms, Sam jerks his head in their direction. "Your parents really are still very much in love aren't they?"

Grace glances across at them and smiles as they embrace. "They always have been. If I believed in past lives and stuff, I'd say they're one of those couples that, no matter when or where in time, would always find each other. Whatever the circumstances."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not 100% sure about the ending – I rewrote it several times, but in the end I just had to stop messing with it because it was doing my head in.


End file.
